Mizuko
by Say0mi Saki
Summary: He left her pregnant and heartbroken. Years later, he's ready to do anything to win her back and be a father for his daughter. WARNING: VERY OLD STORY with numerous mistakes. Kept up for memory's sake. Currently under HEAVY revision.
1. A happy home

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

**A/N**: Well I told myself that I'd never write a fanfic about Kagome being pregnant because I didn't think I could pull it off, so right now I'm just experimenting. It depends on the response I get if I continue!

**Beta Note: **This chapter has been edited, and slightly revised. A/Ns are not preserved in its original context.  
_6/9/08_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Mizuko  
**Chapter One: My Baby and Me

..

..

"Mommy, mommy lookie! I drew Kirrara." A tiny six year old girl exclaimed, her amber eyes wide with excitement with small specks of chest-nut brown glowing brightly.

Twenty-five year old Kagome smiled and turned around to look at her daughter, "Mizuko baby, it looks just like her." She responded, her arms encircling her daughter to envelope her in a hug.

"Why don't you go show your auntie Sango?"

"Okay, maybe she'll cook me ramen!" The small girl jumped off the king sized bed and ran to the door across her mommy's room, her long midnight black hair swishing from side to side, as silver high-lights sparkled in the dark room, lit only by a single heart-shaped candle that her daughter had given her for Valentine's Day.

Kagome laughs at her daughters love for ramen, "Just like her father.." She mumbles before turning her attention back to the laptop sitting next to her. She would never admit it but sometimes, the feeling of loneliness wrapped itself around her.

Kagome squeezed her brown eyes shut, trying to force back the tears threatening to spill. She hated him for what he did, she hated everything he stood for, but most of all, she hated him for still holding a piece of her heart.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Mizuko asked when she turned back to look at her mother, the worry evident in her voice.

"Mizuko honey, I'm fine." The older Higurashi wiped away the last glistening tear that slid down and flashed a watery smile to her daughter.

"Then why were you crying?" She asked innocently, the silver-tipped, black ears atop her head twitching slightly at the quiet reply she got from her mommy.

"Just thinking." Mizuko frowned wondering what "thoughts" made her mommy cry. She knew her mommy was sad- She could smell it, and all she wanted to do was make her feel better.

Mizuko sat on Kagome's lap, wrapping her small arms around her waist and snuggling herself against her, "About what?"

"Sweetie, there are just some things I can't tell you yet. I'll tell you when you're older okay?" Kagome said softly, nuzzling the top of Mizuko's head.

"Promise?" Mizuko asked looking up at her mom with big amber orbs.

"Promise." Kagome answered smiling down at her daughter. " Now let's get you changed Mizu-baby, your clothes are all dirty!" Kagome picked her daughter up and walked to the third door in her bedroom, the one that connects her's and Mizuko's rooms together.

The two entered the ice blue room with the younger Higurashi peering up at her mother, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.

She laid her daughter on the twin sized bed and made her way to where the walk-in closet was, shuffling through the many clothes her daughter possessed.

After pulling out a Hello-Kitty gown, shewalked back to the now sleeping girl. "Mizu-baby wake up for a little while. You just need to put on your night gown." Mizuko woke up rubbing her eyes with her small, clawed hands and yawned. She pulled off her lavender dress and Kagome pulled the night gown over her head.

Mizuko instantly fell back on the fluffy silver sheets and feathered blankets with a contented sigh. Kagome chuckled watching her baby- God, she loved her so much.

She tucked her in and kissed her forehead, lightly whispering "_Goodnight my little angel."_ Then she slipped out of the room and got dressed herself, ready to get some shut-eye.

* * *

Before she could even hit the satin sheets, her bedroom door flew open, revealing her best friend standing there with a grin on her pretty face.

"Guess what Kagome?" Her friend said, jumping up and down like a child who was told that they would be living in a castle filled with sweets and toys.

Kagome blew the bangs out of her pale face in annoyance, "What?"

"We both get a month vacation from the hospital!"

Sango and Kagome both worked as nurses at the same hospital. After hearing her friend's words Kagome, immediately sat up straight, curiosity spilling across her features. "Really? Why?"

Sango then proceeded to to tell Kagome that the hospital was collaborating with the local medical based university and the students of the university would temporarily fill in for many of the staff employee's to gain some hands-on experience. At hearing this, Kagome suddenly broke out into a grin, squealing happily.

"And we _still _get paid!"

More delighted squeals erupted from Kagome and she crushed her friend with a hug.

"I know I'm happy too, but would you mind getting off of me Kags, I think the extra pounds you put on are too much for my small body to handle." Sango's dark eyes flickered in amusement upon seeing her slightly younger friend growl and glare. Sango laughed lightly. "I was just kidding Kags!"

Sango laughed even harder when Kagome tackled her to the ground even more. Truthfully Sango thought Kagome was rather.. entertaining when she was angry.

"Meanie!" The Higurashi muttered with a pout on her pale pink lips. Sango stood up offering Kagome a hand but the woman just crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'm going to my room now since you're still upset about hearing the truth."

Sango giggled when her dark-haired friend stuck her tongue out and looked away with a glare.

_'Geez, that girl is so lucky I love her or I would have murdered her by now.'_ Kagome thought jokingly, before she finally hit her king-sized bed.

* * *

A/N: Please review!

Oh and also if any of you are curious to know what 'Mizuko' means, it's water child, pure child and e.t.c. I looked up japanese names and thought it would be a perfect name for a child from Kagome, lol.


	2. Haunted

_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Mizuko._

**A/N: **Well I just started typing, I wasn't really planning on this being chapter 2 for "Mizuko," but it ended up being that way. I hope you guys like it and I apologize for the lemon or lime or whatever you wanna call it. I know it's not very good but I wanted to try and write one without it being as horrible as the one I wrote for my previous fic. I don't know if I'm gonna keep on writing, it really still depends. Anyway thank you to the following reviewers:

_inuyashaloves kagome4ever_

_michelle_

_Ella Sunn_

and _meluvpirates_

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing!

**Beta Note: **This chapter has been edited, and slightly revised. A/Ns are not preserved in its original context.  
_6/20/08_

* * *

**Mizuko  
**Chapter Two: Dream Turned to Nightmare

..

..

Their eyes were both glazed over with lust and nothing else seemed to matter except for the fulfillment of their desires. Time seemed to stop when Inuyasha looked down at the girl before him, an angel- eyes glassy, and only clad in a pair of pure white bikini bottom

"_Beautiful.._" Inuyasha whispered, leaning down and kissing Kagome's lips hungrily. Their tongues battling for dominance, feeding off the other's needs and wants.

Breaking apart for air, they were both panting, looking in each other's eyes lovingly.

"Are you sure you want this?" Inuyasha asked while nuzzling Kagome's neck.

"I love you Inuyasha. I want to remember this night forever. I want you to be my first."

Inuyasha's heart soared at hearing this, his lips spreading into a goofy grin. He lowered his head down to her breasts licking and nibbling the mounds lovingly. He fondled them delicately, sensually trailing kisses down her body.

He glanced up at Kagome's face trying to memorize everything about her, the way her cheeks heated up endearingly and how she threw her head back in pleasure.

Dropping down- to her arousal- he licked the moist part of her bikini bottom and nuzzled his nose into it. Using his teeth, he slowly tore the garment off before flicking his tongue over her clit, tasting the bittersweet honey she gave.

He quickly pulled off his red boxers and entered Kagome slowly, careful not to make it anymore painful then it was.

Tears rolled down his angel's face, he looked down at her worriedly asking if she was okay and murmuring sweet words to help her through the pain.

Kissing away the salty tears that slid down her porcelain face, he down at her when she thrusted her hips forward signaling to him that she was ready. He then-

_..Ring!  
..Ring!  
..Riiing!_

Kagome woke up abruptly, tears and sweat dripping down her face.

"Why do you still haunt me even after all these years?" She broke into hysterical sobs remembering his broken promise, _'I'll love you forever and always even after the day I die.'_ His words replayed over and over like a broken tape recorder in her head and more tears slid down her pale complexion.

"MOMMY, MOMMY ARE YOU OKAY?" Mizuko yelled, suddenly awake. Seeing her mother so distressed worried her. Kagome looked up and tried to prevent the next onslaught of tears from shedding.

"I'm f—fi-ine swe-etie" She stuttered, trying to sound as calm as possible even though the words came out as broken phrases.

"No you're not mommy, please tell me what's wrong I'll make it all better...or I'll try." Mizuko ran to her mother's side hugging her as tight as she could.

Kagome smiled down at her daughter and sat her on her lap.

"Mommy just had a bad dream but she's okay now." Kagome mumered.

"Oh the dream musta been ter-terifflyin" Kagome giggled softly

"You mean 'terrifying' sweetie?"

"Yea, that word." Mizuko clapped her hands enthusiastically. "I love you mommy." The girl wiped away the lone tear that slid down her mommy's cheek and kissed the spot where it used to be.

"I love you too baby, now go back to sleep, school's tomorrow."

"Awwww, do I have to?" Mizuko pouted, hoping that her mother would fall for it.

"Yes you have to. Now stick your lip back in because that does _not _work for me anymore." The older Higurashi laughed when her baby pouted even more. Truth was, it still did work on her. All Mizuko had to do was gaze up at her with big pleading eyes along with an adorable trembling lip and she would instantly bend to her whims.

"Okay but can I sleep with you just in case you have a scary dream again?" Kagome tweaked one fuzzy ear on top of Mizuko's head and smiled down at her. "Of course, how could I say no to my baby?"

"I'm not a baby, I'm a big girl!" The woman just laughed some more and tucked her daughter in next to her.

Mother and daughter fell asleep locked up in each other's embrace, unaware that a pair of mocha colored eyes were watching them with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Should I keep on going? I'll write another chappie if I get at least 2-5 reviews. They could be con crit.


	3. NO!

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha._

**A/N:** Thank you so much to these following reviewers:

_Doghanyou3693_

_The Spiked Dragon_

_Bront ' e_

_lenieka92_

_kadee_

and _sarahhh-rasberriez_

**Beta Note:** This chapter has been edited and slightly revised.  
_6/20/08_

* * *

**Mizuko**  
Chapter Three: NO!

..

..

Kagome woke up when she felt someone tugging at her ears, cracking a honey-brown eye open she saw her daughter trying to wake her up.

"Sweetie? what time is it?" Kagome asked tucking a strand of jet-black hair behind her ear and getting up to stretch.

"Um.. I don't know. I didn't learn how to tell time yet, but the longer arrow thing is at six and the smaller arrow thingy majigy is at the number seven."

Kagome laughed at how adorable her daughter sounded and carried her down the long spiral stairs.

Kagome, Sango, and Mizuko all lived in a spacious house together. It was a very cute house, homey in every sense of the word with 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and an open backyard decorated with lively flowers. They've been renting the house for a few years now, and they had tons of good memories accompanied with it.

When Kagome and Mizuko entered the dining room they saw Sango drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, you two are finally awake! There's food in the kitchen I left 'em out for you two on the counter." Sango said, smiling sweetly at both mother and daughter before turning back to the magazine laid out in front of her.

Kagome and Mizuko yelled a 'thanks' and bounded off to the kitchen in search of the food Sango mentioned.

Thirty minutes later the two were finished stuffing their mouths with pancakes. Kagome giggled when she saw her daughter covered with sticky syrup.

"Come on baby, school starts in twenty minutes. Let's get you washed up and dressed."

"'KAY!" Mizuko chirped happily. Apparently she had too much sugar.

Kagome groaned. Mizuko on a sugar rush was never good.

She brought the girl upstairs, washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"I can pick out my own clothes mommy I'm a big girl 'memba!" Mizuko insisted when her mother offered her a dress to wear.

Kagome giggled again. This girl was just too cute for her own good.

In three minutes flat Mizuko was back wearing white sandals and a pretty sun dress.

"Yay Mizuko!" Kagome cheered pumping her fist up in the air. "Now just come over here and let me fix your hair." Mizuko happily complied. She always loved the feeling of her mothers hands gently stroking her hair.

Kagome styled Mizuko's thick hair into a tight ponytail tied with a silk ribbon."Okay perfect! Now let's get moving before your teacher yells at me _again_ for bringing you late to class."

Mizuko laughed and taunted her mother. "You're scared of Miss Kazumi! Ha-ha-ha, but don't worry mommy, I'll protect you!"

She posed in a fighting stance.

Kagome laughed, pressing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

* * *

Sango just finished her shower when she saw Kagome and Mizuko racing down the stairs, she watched the scene play out, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, a tender smile on her face. "I swear Kagome acts more and more like Mizuko each and everyday."

Turning on her heels she walked back to her bedroom, hoping to take a quick nap before running errands.

* * *

When the two reached the cream colored SUV, Kagome was out of breath while Mizuko was still jumpy and nowhere near as tired as her mother.

"I beat you mommy!" Mizuko laughed, twirling around and clapping her hands.

"Well it's hard to race a hyper, five year old demon in two inch heels you know." Kagome pouted but couldn't suppress the smile that graced her features at the sight of her bubbly daughter.

She remembered how she was just like Mizuko once, carefree and naive.

She missed those days. Kagome would never have be as innocent as she once was, her innocent perspective on life disintegrated all at once all because of _him_.

_**Flashback.**_

She was supposed to go on a date with her boyfriend of two years tonight and she wanted to look perfect.

It was her birthday and ironically it was also the day they first met.

Yesterday, she gave him something special and met his passion eagerly. She blushed just remembering all the different ways they showed their love to eachother.

She felt giddy, like a school girl's first day of high school- she couldn't wait to see what she was in store for tonight.

_**End flashback.**_

"Mommy, mommy!" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at her daughter with a bemused expression.

"Yes?"

"School!" The woman mentally smacked herself for daydreaming- daynightmaring?- again, especially of him .

She looked down at her wristwatch and saw that they had just the right amount of time to get there before the bell rang, and she would be damned if Mizuko was late and that snooty teacher nagged her _again_ about how important attendance was.

After buckling Mizuko in, she climbed in the driver's seat and drove slightly over the limit. In no time they were in front of the school.

She happily dropped Mizuko off, feeling triumphant that she got her baby to school on time and that she didn't have to listen to Mizuko's teacher nag her for once.

She strolled back to her car looking around the surroundings that reminded her so much of her youth.

Those were the days.

Humming a song as she hurried to her car.

She was just a few feet away from her car when she bumped into something- or somone- causing her to lose her balance and smacking her bottom on the ground, _painfully_.

Kagome cursed her clumsiness, rubbing her aching bottom. "That hurt." She whined to herself. Then, looked up and noticed the curtain of silver hair.

Her eyes widened.

"_No_, it can't be him. No, no, no, no, no!"


	4. Reunion

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Inuyasha sometimes I wish I did though!_

**A/N:** Hi people I'm so happy from the responses I got it made me feel all warm and tingly inside to know you guys read this. I thought I was only going to get like two reviews but I'm definitely happy I got more. Well again please read and review to tell me your thoughts on it and if I should still continue or not please and thank you!

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Beta note: **This chapter has been edited and slightly revised. A/Ns were not preserved in their original context.  
_6/21/08_

* * *

**Mizuko**  
Chapter Four: Reunion

..

..

Kagome's head felt heavy, everything seemed to be spinning.

She prayed over and over in her head, _'Please don't let it be him. Please.'_ Opening her eyes once more, she saw a handsome face with long cascading silver hair.

He smiled.

"Kagome." His voice was smooth as silk.

She felt the corners of her lips lift up to form a soft smile.

"Fluffy!"

She jumped on him, smothering him with a tight hug.

She didn't really know if she was happy to see him or if she was happy because he wasn't the man that left her heartbroken, stranded.

"Now what did I tell you about that name?" She heard him say a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Kagome giggled and finally let go.

"Why are you here?" she asked half-heartedly she might as well have small talk with him.

She saw his cheeks tinge the lightest shade of pink and she had to tease him.

"_Aww_, is Fluffy blushing?"

Sesshomaru growled slightly, his eyes suddenly glinting tenderly. "Well I had to drop my daughter off.."

Kagome gasped. "Daughter!_"_

She heard him chuckle. "Her name is Manami and her mother is Rin."

Kagome smiled. _Rin_, she missed her so much.

"How...how is she?"

"Who?"

Kagome smiled sadly.

"Rin." her name felt so foreign on her tongue. It's been so long.

"Hyper as usual." Kagome had to giggle at that. Rin was always the crazy one, always ready to liven up the atmosphere with her exuberance.

"So now that I've answered your question, what brings _you _here?"

"Oh.. same as you, I had to drop off my own little girl."

Sesshomaru chuckled again before stopping abruptly as her answer finally sunk in.

"Little girl?" a perfect brow arched, eyes questioning.

"I have a six year old daughter named Mizuko. She's my world."

"_Oh_? Whose the father?" Sesshomaru waited patiently for an answer, but even after a few minutes, she was still silent.

Impatient, he stared down at the petite woman. "_Well?"_

She fidgeted under his golden gaze and chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"Uh…I have to go! It was nice seeing you again though!" And with that she turned, running as if her life depended on it.

Sesshomaru blinked. What was up with _that_? Reaching for the Blackberry in his back pocket, he dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Kagome pulled into the garage and stepped out her car, relieved that she got away.

"I'm pathetic running away like that.. But I just can't tell him! He might go and tell Inuyasha himself." Kagome wiped the trickle of sweat that dripped down her flushed face. "It's so hot out. Maybe I should go change..." Kagome fumbled with the lock and finally managed to get in without kicking the front door in annoyance.

Kagome looked around, but no one was downstairs.

Grabbing the chocolate bar she saw on the coffee table, she made her way upstairs, careful not to make too much noise just in case Sango was taking her usual nap.

Kagome sighed in contentment when her worn body dropped on the soft mattress.

Her meeting with Sesshomaru still plagued her mind.

She was scared.

If Inuyasha found out, he might try and take away her baby. Her nerves were rattled and everything felt so uncomfortable.

It was so quiet, too quiet for her liking. Ever since Mizuko, she wasn't used to such quiet days.

She felt lonely.

_Inuyasha._

**_Flashback.._**

The moonlight spilled down on them. Inuyasha looked so handsome with the light playing with his features.

_Odd._

That's how Kagome felt, odd.

Everything felt so strained, as if Inuyasha was forcing himself to even _look _at her!

"Uh...Inu?_"_

She almost didn't recognize her voice, it was so _weak_ and unsure. She was usually so confident, so sure of herself.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at her, and a foreign emotion flickered in his eyes. It scared her. What was going _on_?

"Did...did I do anything wrong?"

Again her own voice surprised her. She sounded so pathetic.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. Why was he apologizing?_  
_

"You'll see, I want you to meet someone."

Kagome smiled brightly, feeling a bit relieved. Maybe that was why he was acting so strange.

"She'll be here soon. Ok?"

Kagome nodded, lost in her train of thoughts. 'I wonder who it is...'

Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a calm voice call out her boyfriend's name. "Inuyasha?"

She looked toward the sound, surprised to see a gorgeous girl standing next to her boyfriend. The girl was stunning to say the least.

Her eyes were a sharp charcoal and her plump lips were pursed. Pin straight hair loosely fluttering around her.

Kagome turned her gaze to Inuyasha. Her heart froze when she saw how he looked at the mysterious woman.

His eyes were soft, his lips formed in his signature smirk, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

_'No_! That's how he looks at me!'_  
_

She couldn't bring her self to speak, she was stuck in place with her mouth dry. She continued watching in silence, panicking even more as Inuyasha walked over to the beauty.

Kagome felt delirious as he heatedly kissed the mysterious girl, she could practically see her heart shattering into millions of little pieces.

She wanted to look away, but her focus remained on the handsome couple in front of her.

Inuyasha pulled away from her, spinning to look back at the girl sitting on the plaid cloth.

"_Now_ do you see?" He looked at her expectantly.

Kagome swallowed _hard. _She felt sick.

Yes, she understood, she understood _real_ well.

Biting the insides of her cheeks as she she stood while dusting off her clothes.

She passed by him a bitter smile frozen in place._ "Have fun."_

She pushed them aside, feeling numb.

_She was used. _

**_End of flashback.._**

No tears spilled from her eyes, she wouldn't cry over him anymore-

The past was the past. Kagome stalked her way over to the full length mirror.

She undid her loose bun, blue-black hair cascaded down her shoulders and reached mid-back.

She had matured from when she was seventeen. Although, she still looked youthful, her features were more mature. Wiser and sophisticated.

She wasn't a girl anymore, she was a _woman._ Nothing like the little girl _he _left stranded.

Opening her spacious walk-in closet, she pulled out an over sized shirt, pulling off the casual dress she wore in favor of the shirt.

Comfortable, she sprawled herself back on the mattress and let her mind drift back to another memory.

_She had gotten home safely, calmly._

_When she reached her room, the previous event had fully sunk in and she quivered in the corner._

_She looked for the pregnancy test she had taken earlier. Curiously, she picked it up along with the small box._

_'Positive'.._

Kagome shuddered at the memory.

She had been a wreck when her mother arrived home.

_Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, her mouth formed in a tight line. __Wiping away the tears, she tried to cover the redness from her eyes the best she could._

_It was her mother. _

_Before either of them knew it, Kagome had thrown herself in the woman's arms, soaking the yellow shirt__ she was wore with tears._

_"What's wrong?" Her mother's fingers combed her wild hair__ in a calming gesture._

_Pulling out the test she placed it into her mother's hand, still shaking with violent sobs.  
_

_Tears stung h__er mother's eyes, "Who's.. who's the father__?"_

_Kagome whispered, her voice barely audible._

_"Inuyasha.."_

Kagome clutched onto a fuzzy peach pillow.

_Her mother worried her bottom lip. "You two should have been safer, you know there's always a possibility of pregnancy during copulation." She sighed, still combing through her daughter's wild mane. "But atleast you've graduation from highschool already and atleast it's with Inuyasha. He'll take care of you, and I'll help as best as I can."  
_

_A bitter smile played on Kagome's lips. _

_"I was used."_

_And with those words she spun, leaving her mother out in the halls, mouth agape._

_"Oh Kagome.."_

She ripped the pillow in two, anger invading her.

In the end, it was all a blessing in disguise. She wouldn't have had it any other way. Because of him she was stronger, her skin tougher, and she was gifted with a precious little girl.

Kagome stayed behind for the first year of college, but after giving birth to Mizuko, she enrolled in a prestigious university and graduated with a bachelor's degree in nursing. It wasn't easy balancing college work while taking care of a growing baby _and_ working at the local hospital that her mother worked as a doctor for.

She was just another name to add to his list of conquests. Girls fell head over heels for him kissing the ground he walked on, and she wasn't any different.

Her family took care of Mizuko whenever she had classes to attend or had to work. Even, Sango babysat Mizuko every once in a while when she could. While her other "friends" mocked her, listing her off as a whore, Sango stayed true. She was Kagome's only loyal friend.

Casually Looking across the room now, Kagome noticed the letters on her desk.

Looking through them, she stopped at one that caught her eye,

**High School Reunion**_  
_

* * *

**A/N:** I know, not a very good chapter or ending but I had to put flashbacks and stuff. I miss having Mizuko in it, she's one of my favorite characters in this fanfic. Please review and I promise you the next chapter will come sooner!


	5. Possesive

"Kags has a _daughter_!"

Sesshomaru flinched at hearing Rin squeal _again_. "Will you please stop that?"

Rin smiled, "Oops!" She chuckled, "Sorry fluffy, but I miss her so much!"

Sesshomaru smiled, his heart fluttering at how adorable his wife was. He leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the cheek, "Well, she wouldn't answer when I asked her who the father was." He frowned as he remembered the day his brother brought home another wench. Kagome was one of the few people who actually earned a spot in his heart, it was a rocky start, but in the end she won him over with her charms, along with the rest of his family. Both his mother and father came to regard Kagome as a daughter and eagerly hoped that she would officially become apart of the family. There was a huge possibility since she was the longest relationship Inuyasha ever had, but when he suddenly brought home a new girl, their high hopes shattered. They were horrified and _pissed_. Distinctly, Sesshomaru could remember how close his father was to disinheriting Inuyasha and how Izayoi cursed at him for his idiocy, giving Inuyasha a lecture everytime he was seen with a girl who _wasn't_ Kagome.

"Sesshomaru do…do you think its Inuyasha's?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman in his arms in stupefied shock, his mind going blank. If it was Inuyasha's child, he would make sure to painfully beat him to a bloody mess for abandoning his family and dishonoring their family name by doing something so _stupid_. His expression morphed from anger to curiosity and he spoke calmly. "You know what, I'll see for myself if that's a possibility the next time I go pick up Manami."

Rin gritted her teeth, "If it's true, then you can't stop me from murdering your brother."

Sesshomaru nuzzled his wife's neck. "I wouldn't stop you, I'd even lend you a hand if you need one." Rin grinned, planting a chaste kiss on her husband's lips. "Good boy." She cooed, laughing harder when he nipped playfully at her neck for her statement.

* * *

Sango woke up, slowly arching her back and stretching her arms over her head as she yawned. Blearily, she saw Kagome crouched against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting in her hands.

She called softly, "Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome looked towards her, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Sluggishly, she walked over to Sango and placed a small envelope in her hand.

When Sango realized what it was, she bit her lip in worry and pulled Kagome in for a hug. "Kags, you know we don't have to go if you don't want to."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't keep running from this, I don't want to be a coward."

"I'm so proud of you Kagome." Sango beamed at her friend and Kagome returned the smile weakly.

Kagome sighed, and for a moment the room was completely silent.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, brightening up, her earlier somber mood gradually being forgotten. "I saw Sesshomaru while I was walking back from Mizuko's classroom. Can you believe he has his own little girl?" Kagome giggled, "And guess what... it's with our little Rin!"

Sango laughed, "I always knew they'd get married!" After quieting down, she spoke casually, "Sooo...when _is _the reunion?"

"In two days."

"Well you know what that mean, _right_?

Kagome shook her head, a knowing grin on her face.

"SHOPPING!"

Kagome laughed, speaking as she left the room. "Alright, gimme a few minutes to get ready."

Sango watched Kagome leave before lazily stepping out of bed, her lips curving down into a scowl and her eyebrows furrowing. "And if I see Inuyasha, I'll make sure he leaves without a fuckin' dick."

* * *

Kagome quickly pulled on a peach blouse and a pair of stone washed jeans. Then, she bent down to strap on the white heels she wore earlier.

"Kags!" She heard Sango call out.

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"HURRY UP!"

Kagome chortled, wrapping her hair up into a loose bun before jogging down the stairs. By the time she was downstairs, Sango was already outside starting up the engine to her car. Kagome entered the car. Playfully, she commented on Sango's bad singing. Sango just stuck her tongue out before resuming her singing.

Once they reached the mall the two girls squealed, realizing today was a "sale day".

A few shirts, dresses, and a couple jeans later Sango and Kagome were satisfied, making their way to the food court.

After eating at Wacdonald's, they decided to head home, already exhausted from their mini shopping spree. The rest of the day was spent on the couch with Mizuko curled in between Sango and Kagome watching rerun's from their favorite talk show. Suddenly, Kagome froze when she saw who was being interview next.

Sango stilled as well, nervously glancing at the screen then flicking her eyes towards her frozen friend. On the screen was the very man that _broke_ Kagome.

"_Inuyasha_."

* * *

The happy couple was cuddled next to eachother in bed, watching their son being interviewed on _Real Talk_

Inutashio growled, "I still can't believe he let Kagome go. She was good for him, and we all loved her."

Izayoi sighed, they were both angry at their son when he first came home with another girl, of course they couldn't stay mad for long. After all, he was _still _their son.

"I know hun, but what's done is done." She stated gently.

Inutashio turned to his wife, kissing the top of her head gently. "Inuyasha's a buffoon."

Izayoi giggled. "Yes, he gets it from his father."

* * *

Inuyasha ran a hand through his mop of silver hair, giving an aggravated sigh as he listened to his current girlfriend mouth off on the phone. He just finished an interview with a nosy host and he really wasn't in the mood to hear her whining.

"Alright, alright I'll come by later. _Happy_?

He heard her gleeful squeal before finally hanging up. Yura was a cute girl, she was lingerie model and they first met during a photo shoot for one of the products that his company sponsored. Not to mention, she had a pretty nice rack... and they were _real_. Although, he would probably only keep her around for a few more weeks. Then, off to the next one.

Yup, this was the life. A different woman every night, a different girlfriend every month...

Suddenly an image of raven hair and doe eyes bombarded his mind and he frowned. She was in the past, she should stay in the past... but sometimes he couldn't help but drift back to sweet memories of doing simple thing like holding her hand or playing with her soft hair. The best way to wake up was next to her, her delicious scent blanketing him.

_...Ring!_

_...Ring!_

_...Ring!_

_He blink_ed, willing away old memories and fishing his phone out of his pockets.

"What?" He snapped.

"Is that how you greet your older brother?"

Inuyasha snorted, "I'll greet you however the hell I want."

Sesshomaru paused and Inuyasha waiting impatiently to hear the reason for his call.

"Did you ever have sex with Kagome?"

Inuyasha choked. "_What_? Why the hell do you want to know you sicko!"

Sesshomaru made a sound of annoyance. "Trust me, I'm not too thrilled on having to know either, but I need to know."

Inuyasha paced around the room, glaring at a random object. He hated hearing her name, it confused his senses. It reminded him of all he chose to give up. _Love... _They were young, it was puppy love_. Though, if he were to be honest..._ did he actually love her? Did he really fall _in _love with her?

"Oh yeah? For what!"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "You don't need to know why, just answer the question."

"It's my sex life bastard!"

An aggravated sigh was heard. "Fine." Another annoyed sigh. "The reason I'm asking is because I saw Kagome the other day when she was picking up her daughter-"

Inuyasha stiffened, the phone dropping as he stood in shock. Jealousy was creeping up on him, and he felt sick.

He spoke to himself, the emotions intensifying. "Kagome has…a daughter?" Pain, so much pain, he was hurting.

But, he left _her_, so why should he care if she had her own happy little family? His heart beat erratically, pounding against his chest. _Kagome has a daughter. _It echoed in his head repeatedly.

Chaotic emotions circled him. Anguish, anxiety, _anger_.

His eyes flashed crimson, his jealousy now full blown.

She's mine, she's mine, she's fucking _mine_.


	6. Nightmare

Today was the day of the dreaded reunion.

Kagome took a deep, long breath and opened her eyes slowly to gaze at her reflection. It was important to look her best today, and _damn _did she look good right now. She was almost unrecognizable.

There she was, clad in a sparkling red dress, cinched around the waist emphasizing her womanly curves. The neckline showed _just enough_ cleavage to entice while the back dipped low, revealing creamy skin while studded black heels encased her newly pedicured feet. Her hair fell in perfect waves and she wore very minimal make up. Opting for only lip stick in a wine colored red and dark liner to smoke out her eyes.

Sango was just as gorgeous with smoothly straightened hair tumbling down her back. Her full lips were painted a subtle pink and her eyes brighter than usual against the peach toned eyeshadows. The dress she wore clung to her curves, the coral shade accentuating her sun kissed skin.

Leisurely, they both grabbed their essentials, neither willing to admit just how nervous they truly were.

* * *

As they grew closer and closer to their destination, old memories came rushing back to Kagome. She wasn't going to run, she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman now and she was going to act like one.

After composing herself, breathing in and out, she stepped out of the car and linked arms with her bestfriend. Sango glanced at Kagome, flashing her a brilliant smile before finally opening the door.

Gracefully, the two entered immediately capturing everyone's attention.

Smiling pleasantly and both feeling a bit smug, they both tossed their perfectly styled hair and sauntered towards the bar.

* * *

After watching another person's mouth drop, he finally decided to investigate on what exactly was so jaw dropping. Once he found the cause of all the awed stares, he instantly wished he never saw anything.

She looked stunning wrapped around his favorite color, red. His mouth grew dry at the sight of her flawlessness. From head to toe she looked excruciatingly beautiful. She definitely transformed into a woman.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he found himself lost in a sea of emotions. _His Kagome._ She was always his, in every way, shape and form. She made him feel so many different emotions, probably the only girl that managed to permanently earn a spot in his heart. And that scared him, terrified him. He wasn't use to staying with one woman for so long, he was used to multiple women a week, so it undoubtedly shocked him when he found himself in a relationship with her for a year _without_ even fucking from the very beginning. Never in his life had he ever been so passionate over one women, he was young and fresh out of highschool. He was ready for new experiences at college which meant new _girls, _therefore **no Kagome**.

He was a coward in the end, and he ran from the intensity of his own feelings, from the seriousness of the relationship at such a young age. He just wasn't ready to be tied down, he wanted new adventures, new _flavors _and for that to be possible, he had to give up Kagome. And he did. Yet, seeing her so close after so many years brought so many different emotions bubbling back to the surface, and it hurt to think that she moved on without him while he continued dreaming of her face. Yes, he bedded countless women and had multiple girlfriends since his relationship with her, but he always found himself dazing off into images of doe eyes _a lot_ of sweetness. Reminiscing of innocent kisses and intimate embraces, mo matter how many times he buried his feeling for her and all the memories made with her, they always managed to maneuver their way back into his head.

Closer, she was coming closer to the table. Did she see him yet? How would she react to seeing him? Hell, how would _he_ react to being so close to her after so many years? Straightening his posture and running a nervous hand through his silver mane, he waited anxiously to face her.

"Kagome! Long time no see!"

He snapped his head towards the familiar voice, glowering as he watched her suddenly being twirled around by his old rival.

Fuckin' stupid wolf shit.

Inuyasha continued watching the two interact, his insides churning with jealousy.

Why the hell was she getting all buddy-buddy with the dumb wolf? He hated watching a_ny_ man touch her, especially Kouga. The stupid wolf demon always tried to take her from him back in highschool, always claiming that she was "his woman" even while she was in a relationship with him!

* * *

Kagome giggled, finally settling back to her feet. "KOUGA! Oh my gosh! How are you?"

He was still as handsome as he was in highschool with cornflower blue eyes and his same cheeky smirk. "I'm doing as well as I can with a cranky, pregnant wife!"

Kagome smacked his arm playfully, chortling, "So Mister Non-commitment finally settled down eh?"

Kouga chuckled along as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Yeah, well, she managed to get me to bend down on one knee and propose after all those years chasing me around in highschool."

Kagome gasped. _'After all those years chasing me around in highschool...that would only mean-!' _Standing on the very tips of her toes, she grabbed a handful of his chocolate brown hair and snatched him down to eye level. "AYAME!" She shrieked. "Oh my gosh! I _knew_ you two would end up getting together. I just knew it!"

"Yeah well, I didn't know it. You already know who I was chasing around all through highschool." His blue eyes glittered, staring down at her knowingly.

Kagome fidgeted under his gaze. Yes, she definitely knew who he was referring to. All throughout highschool, he went around declaring her as "his woman" even after she started dating. She could never see him as anything more than a close friend, and after sitting him down to tell him one more time of the extent of her feelings for him, he finally understood. He was a good guy, a little dense at times, but still an over all good guy. Any girl would have loved to be with him, he was handsome and apart of an influential family, but she just couldn't feel anything romantic towards him. Nervously, she laughed a bit. "Well I always thought that Ayame was perfect for you."

Kouga nodded, his lips curling up into a tender smile. "Yeah, she really is."

Looking at his happy smile and his dreamy expression, Kagome couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy. She was afraid to fall back in love, but she wanted to desperately feel cherished romantically again.

"I'm happy for you Kouga, really I am." She paused. "So, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Instantly, the wolf demon answered in an excited whisper. "Yes! A mini Ayame, a little princess."

"I bet she'll be beautiful." Kagome gushed, her eyes lighting up with excitement for her old friend. She was happy for him, even if she was a bit jealous, she was still genuinely happy for him.

Kouga nodded, a gentle smile still in place. "Just like her mother."

"And her father." She added with a wink.

Her statement caused him to laugh loudly again, throwing his head back and pulling her into his arms. "It was really nice to see you again Kagome, we should all catch up sometime."

She nodded eagerly, returning his embrace. "Yes, definitely. I'm so excited for when your baby is born and old enough to have a play date with my own little princess."

Kouga's laughter ceased, his gaze lingering on her eyes. "Your own little princess?"

"Yes..." She paused, swallowing thickly. "My Mizuko." _Oh boy, here comes the interrogation_

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Look, there's Kagome!" Excited and bubbling with anticipation, Rin began pulling at her husband's hand and leading him towards her old friend.

It was surprising at first to see Kagome so dressed up, in highschool, Kagome was known for being simple. Usually, she was seen in a pair of jeans and a cotton t-shirt. Kagome was never one to dress extravagantly, but even in her simplistic style, she was always pretty. Although, pretty just wasn't fit to describe how she looked now. Stunning was more befitting.

"Hurry up Sess!" Rin stuck her tongue out at her husband, still pulling him along.

Sesshomaru sighed, rolling his eyes. What had the world come to? A powerful Inuyoukai whipped by his tiny human wife.

"HURRY!"

Whipped, definitely whipped.

* * *

"So, whose the lucky father?"

Kagome gulped, biting the sides of her cheek. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. "Uh, well-" She began, only to be cut off with a yell.

"KAGOME!"

Blinking in surprise, a wide grin immediately spread across her face at seeing another pair of familiar faces.

"Rin! Fluffy!"

Kouga sniggered at the nickname and at the sight of a tiny human controlling her demon mate. Still, he wanted to know who the father to Kagome's child was...

"Oh hi Kouga!" Rin waved, beaming at him, before returning to coddling Kagome. Kouga returned the wave, nodding at Sesshomaru in acknowledgment.

**Ring Ring Ring**

Pulling his phone out from his pockets, he answered casually. "Ayame?" The trio before him silenced abruptly, jumping in shock at his sudden cry. "WHAT?"

Kagome and Rin watched curiously as the wolf demon began pacing and circling them. What was going on?

"Fuck! Relax baby, I'll be there in exactly 2 minutes. I wont even bother with the car, I'll just sprint over. Just hold on for me a little longer ok? I'll be there soon!" Kouga turned to Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru, panicking. "I'm going to be a daddy, I'm going to be a daddy!" His hands shook as he turned to Kagome and handed her a small card. "That's my number, call me soon, I'm sure Ayame will be happy to catch up with you too. You can tell me all about the father then, but I have to leave _now_." Not even waiting for an answer, the wolf demon dashed away, leaving a stunned group behind.

"So..." Rin trailed off. "That was-" She paused, trying to find the right word. "-Weird?"

Kagome and Sesshomau nodded in agreement.

* * *

Inuyasha watched in amusement as his old rival ran off in a hurry. What the hell was up with that? Now, his half brother and Rin were crowded around Kagome.

He exhaled, blowing out air. He needed to face her, he needed to know who the father was, he needed to...

He needed to go back in time and never let her go.

Languidly, he began to walk towards the group. He wanted to smell her gentle scent of lavender, he wanted to be nearer to her.

Guilt still stabbed at him, reminding him of his callous dismissal of her. Seeing her again for the first time in a long time, he had an epiphany. He wanted her back, and he would stop at nothing to have her for himself again.

Married or not, she was always his.

* * *

Kagome giggled at her friends' lovers quarrel. Rin and Sesshomaru were quite a pair, different in every way, yet perfectly fitted for eachother.

She was having a good time, seeing old faces and catching up with good friends. She couldn't believe she even contemplated on the idea of ditching the reunion.

"Ah-hem." Someone cleared their throat.

Still smiling and chuckling, Kagome turned swiftly to face the new person only to freeze in shock.

The very person who haunted her dreams and took her innocence, in every sense of the word was there standing before her.

_Inuyasha..._


	7. Fire and Ice

**Rewritten: 10/19/10**

* * *

In all his glory, there he was standing before her with a familiar smirk and the same, passionate topaz eyes. He was so familiar, so ruggedly _handsome, _it hurt.

A series of different emotions swarmed her and her mind clustered with an abundance of thoughts, memories. She didn't know what she was feeling, hell, she didn't know _how_ she should feel. Bitterness, resentment, longing, and the undeniable feeling of..._something_ overcame her.

"Long time no see." He stuffed his large hands in his pockets.

Even that old habit stabbed at Kagome, reminding her of how often he use to do it when he was nervous.

Nervous, so he was feeling nervous?

Kagome remained silent, her feet nailed to the floor as her mind continued to spin in circles.

_Inuyasha_.

His eyes surveyed every move she made, which wasn't much. She was in too much shock to move.

_Run_, a part of her whispered incessantly. _Hurry, run, run as fast as you can and never look back._ This was the part of her that he abandoned, the part of her that still felt something more than distaste for him. The cowardly naive girl in her. Another part, a larger part wailed in rage, ready to pounce. The part of her created the day he threw her away like a disgusting, used condom. It was the hardened shell that formed around her heart with his harshness. The part of her that didn't feel anything more for him than indescribable fury, the part of her that wanted to unleash her wrath and make him feel all the pain she endured because of his negligence._ Stay, stay and attack_, it murmured vehemently, battling with her softer side. Her weaker self.

Her head was beginning to ache, her palms already starting to sweat with nervousness.

_No, she would stay. No more running, no more. _

He continued observing her, the silence gnawing at him.

Her cognac eyes, previously lit up with laughter, lost its warmth as she took in his entire entity. "Inuyasha." She regarded him with cold eyes, her tone apathetic.

Rin who watched the entire exchange visibly winced at her friends crisp tone. Even Sesshomaru winced-inwardly of course. The tiny woman latched onto her husband's arm, clearing her throat with a solicitous smile."Uh, we're gonna go mingle with some other people. We'll.. uh.. catch up with you later okay Kags?" Hesitantly, Rin pulled her husband away. It seemed their presence were already forgotten even before they bid their goodbyes.

Absentmindedly, Kagome realized that Rin and Sesshomaru were leaving. Did they feel awkward with the turn of events? Was her stony indifference too much to handle for them? "Sweet little Kagome" reduced to a frosty ice queen?

In the midst of her thoughts, Kagome didn't realize that _he_ was steadily getting closer until it was too late.

Barely containing a gasp as she suddenly found herself against a defined chest with strong arms wrapped around her.

He nuzzled the crown of her head. "I missed you Kagome."

Red hot fury sizzled around her. Who the hell did he think he was? A turbulence of emotions whizzed in her again. Yearning and severe anger fighting for dominance. She shoved him away ferociously, fiercely glaring into his golden orbs. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Anger, rage that was what she was suppose to be feeling. Yet in that short moment of being enveloped in his embrace and the intensity of his confession, the vulnerability of his gaze made her forget about her ire temporarily, and that sent her into a panic. Why, _why _did he still have this effect on her?

He flinched at her enmity and the furious blazing in her eyes. She hated him, and that thought alone made him sick. _When_ did she start cursing?

Distantly, he recalled past times when she chastised his crude language.

"_Fucking, bitchass, motherfucking, son of a bi-"_

_"INUYASHA!" She shrieked, smacking him with her eyes wide."Just 'cause you weren't paying attention and walked straight into a door doesn't mean you have to curse like sailor!" _

_He pressed her flush against him, hugging her from behind. "I can curse as many damn times I fucki-"_

_She smacked him again, cutting him off from his ranting, and he chuckled at her red cheeks. She was so cute.  
"Stop it!"_

_His gaze challenged her. "Make me."_

_She stilled in his arms for a few minutes before swiftly twisting to face him. Her arms crossed as she spoke, "If you keep up with that pottymouth of yours, I'll never let you kiss me again." Her eyes twinkled as his jaw dropped slightly._

_Then, his cocky smirk returned. "As if you could resist me." He boasted with a flirtatious wink._

_She raised a brow. "Oh yeah?" _

_He nodded, his face leaning into hers to steal a kiss, but all he met was air._

_Blinking, he watched as she ran, tittering with laughter. "HEY!"_

His lips curled into a smile at the memory, she always threatened him with no kisses, and eventually his crudeness _did _reduce. After the nostalgia washed away, he found his lips curving down into a frown. "Don't curse, it doesn't suit you."

Her petite body shook from rage and for a moment, he thought she would slap him. And he wouldn't mind if she did. He deserved it.

But just as her hand raised, it fell, balling into a fist while the other hand remained hanging limply at her side. The fire in her tawny eyes evaporated, leaving only the frosty stare she regarded him with earlier. The phlegmatic coolness shook him to the core. Anger, rage, he could deal with...atleast more-so than icy stoicism.

"I try not to waste my time, _therefore_, I don't want to be around someone of no importance when I could be catching up with those who _are _worth my time_._" Her eyes remained steely. "It was nice seeing you again though." And he noticeably shivered at her humorless smile.

Then, she spun on her heels without another glance.

Inuyasha stayed rooted to his spot, his arms heavy with the reminder of holding her again, after so long. His ears dropped, watching her retreating form. S_he hates me. She isn't mine anymore. _

He wanted to follow her, grab her then run away, with her tucked into his arms. But would good would that do when she hated him now? She'd probably spit at him if he got too close again. And he'd happily let her.

Behind the uncaring facade and the ferocity of her ire, he _knew_ she was desperately distressed, _in pain_ because of him. He'd never wanted that for her, she deserved better, but he was a coward. And selfish.

A selfish coward.

He broke the only girl he ever romantically declared his love for. He was a fool.

_Kagome_.


	8. Daddy?

**Rewritten**: 10/20/10

* * *

_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome_.

He was an idiot, an imbecile, a moron, a fool, the list could go on endlessly.

He was everything that described a simpleton.

Throughout the years, he would always catch himself drifting off to thoughts of her from time to time. How was she doing? Was she okay? What happened to her _after_?

_Does she still think of me?_

So many questions rang through his head along with colorful episodes of random memories of her. Some significant, some not so much. Memories that ranged from the day she gave herself to him _completely _to little things like how her lips pursed in deep thought. Puppy love, that's what he told himself when the familiar pang of longing wrapped around him. A passing fancy, a simple teenage romance.

...But was it really? _Truly_?

There were moments when the face of the women in his bed would morph into something painfully familiar. Eyes that would always change to a gentle mahogany and hair that would always darken to the blackest of black with almost deep blue highlights. Times, when he wanted to drink himself into oblivion so that the image of her sweetness would fade away and stop pestering him.

Continuously, he tried to dismiss it all, repeatedly reminding himself that it wasn't true love. He was never actually _in love_, he was too young to know what love was at the time. And honestly, he still wasn't well acquainted with the concept. Atleast that's what he believed.

Yet, the almost unbearable anguish he felt at her wintry gaze and the hate in her tone... the knowledge of being so close but unable to hold her. It all hurt so much more than anything he'd ever felt before.

Was this it? Was this... _love_? The feeling of being maddeningly, stupidly, in love?

His, his Kagome, that was always how he saw her. Even after his uncaring attitude towards her, the poor way he brushed her off... in his mind, she was always his. It was crazy, it was absurd, it was _ludicrous_, but to him, she was always his.

He wanted to see her smile, he craved to watch her eyes shimmer with unspoken declaration. He would feel blessed, gifted to be the one to make that adorable sound tinkle out of her pretty mouth. If he could, he would choose to go back in time to the days when he held her all day long. Days spent lounging around together, always full of laughter, and days when he was free to kiss her as much as he wanted.

Impossible, impractical, it was pointless to hope for anything more than coldness from her. He would never have the liberties of calling her his own anymore. She was taken, happily married, with a perfect little daughter.

A daughter, a micro mini replica of Kagome...

Did her daughter have the same alabaster skin? Did the girl share her mother's innocent smile or her benign ginger eyes?

...Or did she take after her father more?

Inuyasha grimaced, his brows furrowing at the idea and his eyes hardening. He wanted nothing more than to slaughter the man who took Kagome away from him completely.

Still lost in his turbulent thoughts, he continued walking with hands stuffed in his pants pockets. All the images of Kagome encircled in another's arms, bestowing another man with her affections sent his mind into turmoil. He was a grown man, ruthless in business and able to kill anyone with a flick of his wrist, yet here he was ready to cry.

"Sango, I can't do this anymore!"

Abruptly stopping, his ear swiveled towards the achingly familiar voice. She was distressed, her voice hoarse from crying.

It was his fault, he was the cause of her sorrows.

A shuffling of movements was heard then another choked cry. "Shh, sweetie, I'm here."

All his fault.

"We can leave right now and you can forget all about this night. Forget all about him."

His heart constricted painfully. Forget?

"But Sango, what if he finds out somehow?"

Curiously, he tipped his head to the side, staring at the closed door. If only he had x-ray vision.

"I'll die if he tries to take her from me. I'll _die_!"

His feet inched towards the door.

"He wont ever find out, and if he does, he'll never take her away. He has no right."

"BUT HE'S THE FATHER!" Heavy sobbing followed the loud shriek. "He's..." His feet moved closer to the door, straining to hear her weak voice. "...He's the father. No matter what, he's her father, he's my baby father."

He was confused, very confused.

Silence.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha's is my baby's father, and I can't change that." Then, more choked cries.

Stunned was an understatement, it didn't even fully describe what he felt at that moment. 'I'm... I'm a father?' His heart pounded and the room spun.

_Kagome's baby... _My_ child_.

He was going insane, he couldn't have heard right.

_Mine, my child. _

His feet began moving of their own accord and he found himself shoving open the door in fierce determination until he stood right infront of them, complete shock etched on their faces.

"I'm a father?"

And then, she fainted.


	9. Marry Me

**Rewritten: 10/20/10-10/23/10**

* * *

"Don't touch her you fuckin' bastard!" The brunette snarled, holding the unconscious girl in her arms defensively.

Inuyasha returned the heated glare, swooping down to snatch Kagome away from her. Without even turning to look back at the brunette, he began sauntering away, Kagome still tucked safely into his arms.

"HEY! GIVE HER BACK ASSHOLE! Just... just_ stay away_ from her! She doesn't need you in her life!"

Sango continued yelling shrilly, trying to catch up to the half demon, but she knew there was no hope when he began sprinting. He was a half demon with the uncanny ability to run as fast as a leopard-maybe even faster while she was a human woman... in heels.

Helplessly, she could only watch as he leaped out of the window, still holding her friend in his arms. How did the night go so wrong? Sango wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and tear her hair out. She ran to the colossal windows. "Kagome!" In vain, she hollered into the night sky.

Exhausted from her wails and utterly distressed, she fell to her knees, tears already making their way down her cheeks. For Kagome, she was always strong. She had to remain strong for her friend, even if she was just as desolate, even if she was just as miserable at seeing someone so close to her in so much pain. She had to be Kagome's anchor.

Sango was shaking now, tears dripping incessantly from her eyes. What would happen now? Would he be cruel enough to steal away Mizuko? Would he break Kagome even further until she was irreparable? She was afraid, distraught, and anxious.

"Sango?"

Not even bothering to wipe away her tears or fix herself, she turned towards the voice, only to come face to face with brilliantly violet eyes and a devilishly handsome face.

Her already spinning world began to whirl around her even faster. It was too much for her, too, too much.

And in the same manner as her friend, her eyes rolled back, and she succumbed to darkness.

_Miroku_

_

* * *

_

A beaming bright light streamed from the window and she moaned.

_'I feel like I just got hit by a truck_._'_

Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily with a light yawn. She twisted slightly, expecting to see her alarm clock next to her, blinking back the time. Instead, she saw thick argent strands of hair and a boyishly attractive face.

Shock consumed her and she sat upright, instantly panicking. The events of the previous night all came rushing back to her and she was in near hysteria when the man cuddled _far too close_ next to her woke.

He blinked up at her dazedly, then rose as well before fully facing her.

Kagome was extremely close to screaming. The last thing she remembered of the previous night was seeing his penetrating, cognac gaze before she blacked out.

_"I'm a father?"_

She shuddered, fearful. What would he do next?

"G'morning."

Kagome's mouth dropped, dread, fury, and confusion coiling in her stomach. She was going to be sick.

"Wh-" She winced as her voice cracked. She cleared her throat, continuing, "Why am I here?"

His face was inscrutable and for a moment, Kagome feared the worst.

But then, he suddenly smiled. "I thought that was obvious, you fainted so I took you here."

Kagome bit her tongue, a deep frown already forming on her lips.

"I never remember you frowning so much before, smiling suits you more."

This entire thing was just one huge mind-fuck. He had _some _gall acting so nonchalant, being so casual. It pissed her the fuck _off_. He was acting as if they were close friends, as if she wouldn't be upset to wake up next to him.

"And I try not to remember you _at all_. Now tell me why the fuck I'm here!"

Inuyasha grimaced. He would never get use to her cursing, it sounded so wrong coming from someone so... so _something_. He just couldn't find words to describe Kagome, but it was definite that she was too good for cursing.

Kagome quirked a brow impatiently, "_Now_."

And then he laughed. Hard.

Kagome grew even more furious. This wasn't a damn game. She was _scared_, terribly so. Mizuko was hers, hers and hers alone. No one would take her baby away.

"Sorry Kags, you're just too cute."

She almost screamed in outrage. She was extremely close to slapping him. Why was he acting as if everything was all right? As if everything was completely normal? Nothing about the damn situation was normal, and she definitely wasn't even close to being okay. She was stuck in between the intersection of crying or yelling, running or staying.

"Don't regard me like some sort of friend, we're not friends, just answer the question."

He flinched. How was it possible for her to be so passionately angry one minute and so icily cold the next? He stared at her expectant gaze. Her hair wild and curling around her heart shaped face and her petite lips formed in a thin line. Abso-fucking-lutlely breathtaking.

Vividly, he could still picture her the night before after he brought her to his suite and laid her in his bed. She looked so peaceful, so innocently sweet, so much like the girl he once had the pleasure of calling his own. The moonlight shining down on her crepuscular locks, contrasting with the creamy fairness of her skin, and the adoring way her long eyelashes kissed the very top of her cheeks. She was a lovely sight to behold, and in that instance, he knew that he would never be able to walk away from her now. Especially not after hearing her confession. There _was _no other man, no other husband, because _he _was the father of Kagome's daughter, and although he was horrified with the knowledge that he abandoned her so cruelly with an unborn child, it gave him a glimmer of hope.

Maybe, maybe he could make things right. She would be _his _Kagome again and this time he would not run. "We're getting married."

Then, he watched her complexion visibly whiten, all color leaving her cheeks and her eyes began twisting into multiple different emotions; from blankness to horror and finally into biting flames.

Or _maybe _he was just a fool for hoping that she would take him back.

* * *

"Miroku, let go of me! I have to go find Kagome. I need to... I need to-"

Miroku encircled her waist, burying his nose to inhale the flowery scent of her hair. His breath fanned against her skin as he spoke, "You need to stay with me."

Sango was torn in so many ways. She was torn between feeling anger or longing towards the man holding her; she was torn between going off to search for her friend, or just staying locked in his embrace in contentment. Her mind was muddled with too many things, and any minute now she felt as if she would break.

"Let me go Miroku." Her voice was stern as she trailed her hands down his forearms until they laid directly on top of his own hands. She tugged at them, but they remained solidly gripping onto her. "_Miroku, please_." It felt so excruciatingly familiar in his arms; her senses were rapidly clouding against her judgment as he started placing light kisses on her neck.

"Sango, you don't know how long I've wanted to hold you like this again."

His voice was so tender, his caress both sensuous and soothing, and when he tipped her chin back to peer down into her eyes, she whimpered; knowing she already lost the battle as she eagerly met his lips in a torrid kiss.

Truth was, no matter how much she tried to deny it; she was still truly, madly, deeply in love with him.

* * *

Kagome threw her head back, shrieking with biting laughter. It was frosty, it was humorless, and it was frighteningly bitter. "Married?" She choked, still laughing bitingly. "I would never marry _you_."

Her words and her sharp laughter pierced right through Inuyasha. Everything was his fault. This was the creation of his uncaring callousness.

"Is this some sick joke Inuyasha? 'Cause if it is, you're really fucked up in the head." More harsh laughter followed. What the hell was he trying to pull? It was hilarious to Kagome, _oh-so-hilarious_. Once upon a time, she would have threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips. Once upon a time, she would have accepted his proposal with no hesitation. _Once upon a time, she was an airheaded twit. _And maybe she still was, because apart of her was feverishly nodding its head at his proposal; wanting nothing more than to let him sweep her off her feet, and ride away in the sunset with him. A small part of her still wanted to have the perfect little family, white picket fenced house and all.

Instantaneously, her laughter ceased when she was pulled against him, his arms unforgivably tight around her. "What did I do to you Kagome?" He murmured softly. "What..." His voice trembled, choked with emotion, and Kagome remained frozen in his embrace. "-did I do to you?"

Tears, she could feel wet drops, drip onto her skin, and she shuddered. Her mind felt so clustered, and her heart increasingly grew heavier. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, then again, she was never really sure what to do in the first place. All she wanted now was to leave and never look back. She just couldn't handle the onslaught of emotions that constantly melded with one another, constantly fought for control, whenever he was near.

Her gaze met his, the intensity behind the amber pools caused her senses to become even hazier. She laid limp, watching the tears trail down his cheeks in fascination.

"Marry me Kagome, and we'll live happily. All of us; you, me, and our daughter."

Immediately, she recoiled from him. His words clearing her muddy sense, and waking her. His words burned.

"_My_ daughter, _mine_." Kagome glared at him with narrowed eyes. "She was never yours, not after you abandoned her, not after you abandoned _us_."

He opened his mouth, but was instantly cut off by Kagome, "and don't you _dare_ try and bullshit your way out of the truth." Her hands clenched into fists. "You threw me away, you _used_ me, and now you think your pretty words are going to have me welcoming you back with open arms?"

The silence was deafening, the atmosphere thick, and her words echoed in his ears.

"I have never hated anyone more than I hate _you_."

Her hostility, her animosity, and the rawness of her tone cut him to the core.

Stiffly, he watched as she stepped out of the bed, and grabbed her heels before walking out of the room. He couldn't move, he felt glued to his bed, her words replaying in his head.

_I have never hated anyone more than that I hate you._

Even when he distantly heard the click of the door to his suite_, _he stayed locked in place. Inuyasha wanted to chase after her, grovel at her feet if he had to, and beg her for forgiveness.

...But it was hopeless.

_I have never hated anyone more than I hate you._

He was a fool, and he deserved it. He deserved every bit of hatred she tossed his way, he was deserving of all the pain.

_I have never hated anymore more than I hate you._

Hopeless.

* * *

"Sango, please stay. I need you." Miroku clutched onto her desperately, trying to hold her back from the door.

The brunette shook, her eyes shiny with tears. "I..." She trailed off, twisting her head slightly to return his stare with a solemn smile. "I... You hurt me a lot, ya know?"

Miroku still refused to free her from his tight grip.

"You just..." She sighed shakily, "You just left without even saying goodbye; you just disappeared, and never came back." Tears began trickling down her cheeks. "I never got a letter, I never got any phone calls, not even an email. I tried looking for you, but I could never find you. It was like you were hiding from me." She bit her lip, lowering her eyes. "I..I thought you loved me. I thought you loved me like I loved you." Sango collapsed onto her knees, and began sobbing. She could still remember the sleepless nights praying that he was alright, praying that she would see him again. She could still recall the times when she would drop everything she was doing to search for him, only to have her hopes crushed in the end. Days spent inside just waiting for a phone call, waiting for a letter, waiting for _anything_ at all.

Miroku cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair, his own tears falling. "I'm so sorry Sango, I'm so sorry." He nuzzled her neck. "Let me explain, it wont excuse me from causing you so much pain, but I need to explain. _Please_."

Sango didn't speak, nor did she lift her eyes to stare at him. She just gave a small, timid nod.

She needed the explanation too. She needed to know _why_.

"You remember how I never brought you to my house? How I never even told you exactly where I _lived_? I don't know what you thought the reason was, but it was because of my dad. My dad...He beat me for no reason, he was always drunk, and in the rare times he _wasn_'t drunk; he was on something. Crack, meth, whatever it was, he got even worse when he was on drugs. I could never sleep in peace knowing that he could come in at anytime, and kill me in my sleep. I never knew who my mom was, just that my dad got mad everytime I asked about her. I learned to stop asking by the time I was 6 years old, he beat me the worst then. I kept asking him where my mommy was, why I didn't have a mommy like everyone else, and if my mommy loved me. I had nightmares about that night for years. I remember him throwing a bottle at me, and then when he missed; the bottle breaking and hitting the wall instead..."

Miroku paused, overwhelmed with the memories.

"He went over to the wall and picked up the biggest broken piece, told me to stand still, then he just cut me with it. Just like that, he cut me. I still have the scars on my back from the glass. The harder I cried, the deeper he dragged the piece of glass against my skin. I grew up with no happy memories in that house. I was actually one of the few teenagers that enjoyed going to school, school for me, meant that I would be able to get away from that damn house... atleast for a few hours. Then, seeing you was even better."

Sango swallowed thickly, her heart both fluttering, and aching from his story.

"One day, after beating me again, he left to go to some bar. I was left home, trying to clean up the mess. Then again, the house was always a mess either way. Well, the doorbell suddenly rang, it was a woman. She was so beautiful, dark hair and light eyes."

Sango's heart lurched. Another woman?

"It was my mom. I couldn't believe it. As soon as she saw me, she just threw herself at me and cried. I was so confused at first, but then she called me by my name. After that, I just _knew_ who she was. I was so unbelievably happy Sango. She told me about how she divorced my dad because he was a drug addicted alcoholic, he beat her too, even when she was pregnant with me. They were already separated by the time she gave birth to me, but apparently, he stole me away from the hospital to get back at her for leaving him. She spent years trying to find me, but it was hard since my dad traveled all the way to another country. Can you believe that she almost begged me to leave with her? She didn't have to beg; I needed to leave; I couldn't stay with my dad any longer. I wanted to leave it all behind, the only thing I didn't want to leave was you. I remember holding all my things, boarding the plane with a one way ticket that same night... I was so relieved to leave that house, but at the same time, I didn't know how I could bear not seeing you daily. It was all bittersweet, really."

Sango inhaled and exhaled while she tried to soak in everything he said. She could understand his leaving, she would never have been able to stand being in that situation, but why didn't he even say goodbye? Why didn't he call or write her a letter to tell her? Why couldn't he atleast explain things after he made it away safely?

Miroku sighed heavily. "I know what you're probably thinking Sango. You're probably wondering why I didn't try to contact you after I left, right? Why I left you with so many unanswered questions?"

Sango didn't respond.

"Honestly..." Again, he sighed. "I was just running with my tail tucked between my legs. I was scared about everything. I was scared that you would think I was lying, I was scared that you would hate me for leaving, and I was scared that you would think I was trash coming from a dysfunctional home. I never thought I was good enough for you, never. I always had this fear that you would realize one day that I just wasn't good enough and leave. Then, I wouldn't have anything to look forward to anymore. Nothing to keep me going after he beat me into a bloody mess, but I guess I left you instead. I'm so sorry Sango... This doesn't excuse how I left, this doesn't change anything, but if it counts... I've never stopped thinking about you. I love you Sango."

Sango's breath hitched. She always wanted to hear him say that he loved her, always dreamed of being in his arms, and hearing his declaration. Yet, now she just wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't even entirely sure that she should still be angry.

_I love you Sango_.

He loved her, and she loved him. There was no doubt about _that_ atleast. She knew that she still loved him, there would never be anyone else that she would love more than Miroku, but how could they go back to the way it use to be when so many things have changed? When so many years have passed? Their feelings for eachother might have stayed the same, but everything else didn't.

Miroku's heart pounded against his chest. She wasn't responding at all, and it worried him. Had she already found someone else to love? Did she not love him anymore? Hesitantly, he loosened his grip around her and stumbled back. He let out a shaky breath before speaking, "I understand Sango." His nose began to sting, warning him of the oncoming tears. "I wont waste your time any longer; you can leave now. I wont stop you."

He expected for her to stand, and leave without a word; he prepared himself to watch her walk away, to _let_ her walk away. Instead, he froze in shock as she threw her arms around him, and cried. "I love you Miroku. _I love you_." And with those few words, color came back to his life.

* * *

"Kagome, _wait_!" Inuyasha grabbed hold of her hands.

Kagome gazed at him warily. She just wanted to leave, why wouldn't he just let her leave? "I wont let you take _my _daughter away Inuyasha. You can't."

Shock was evident on his face as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You think I'd really do something like that? You think I'd actually take away our-I mean your daughter away from you?"

"Well, you're capable of throwing people away after using them. Who knows what else?" Kagome's retort sizzled in the air, her acrid words continued stinging him.

"I would never stoop that low."

At hearing his words, relief erupted in her chest, and she almost smiled. He wouldn't try to take her baby away.

"But..." He swallowed thickly, "can I-will you let me meet her?" He wanted to see the child-_his _child's perfection. He knew he still wasn't deserving, not after what he did to her. He wanted to be a father, he wanted to be a good husband, and he wanted to live happily ever after with both of them. But that was all wishful thinking. He took a chance by asking her to marry him, but that was all it was- a chance, and now all other chances were gone.

Kagome stood rigidly, a series of emotions invading her again. She still didn't trust him, and she probably never would, but could she possibly allow him to see _her_ child?

_"Momma, where's daddy?"_

_Kagome bit the sides of her cheeks, Mizuko's question ringing in her ears. _

_"Is daddy gon' come back for mommy and Mizuko?"_

_Tears welled in her eyes, and she pulled Mizuko in her arms. _

_Mizuko's eyes widened at the sight of her mother in tears, she touched her mother's cheeks before gently wiping away the wetness._

_"Don't cry Momma, we don't hafta talk 'bout daddy if you don't wanna."_

_Kagome only cried harder._

She met his gaze again, licking her dry lips. For Mizuko, she would allow this, for Mizuko. "Yes." Kagome watched as his mouth widened into a smile. "Yes, you can meet Mizuko."

Inuyasha's eyes watered, breathing out, his lips began moving of their own accord. He tested the name on his tongue, his insides growing warm with happiness.

"Mizuko..."


	10. Forever

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

A/N: Thank you all for the sweet reviews, they make me feel all special inside lol anyways hope you like this chapter read, enjoy, and HOPEFULLY review!!!

"talking"

'thinking'

-

-

-

-

-

"Okay now will you all explain to me what is going on?" Mrs.Higurashi asked as calmly as she could.

She directed a hard glare towards Inuyasha,

"And you..."

She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You left my baby all those years ago and then suddenly come back!?"

Kagome shot up from her seat and hugged her mother like crazy, "Thank you mama! Atleast I know _someone's _still on my side!"

Kagome cheered shooting Sango a cold look.

Inuyasha bowed his head, "Yes and for that I do sincerely apoligize, I was young and foolish but all I wish Mrs.Higurashi is to gain my family's trust and love again"

Inuyasha was being completely serious!

And it showed, his eyes held nothing but honesty and truth.

Mrs.Higurashi broke out into a smile, "I always did like you Inuyasha and I was right! Kagome and you did make such an adorable grand child!"

Kagome instantly let go of her mother, "MAMA!!! How could you?!"

Kagome whined with a pout.

Kikyo jumped up from the comfortable couch, "What?! My baby got that..that whore pregnant!!!???"

Mizuko and Sango got ready to attack but they were unfortunately held back by Inuyasha and Miroku.

Mizuko growled and hissed at Kikyo, "Stop being mean to mommy you big, fat hippo!"

Everyone in the room giggled with the exception of a purple faced Kikyo.

"I am NOT fat! See I told you that child was evil!" Kikyo yelled to Mrs.Higurashi.

Mrs.Higurashi shook her head, "Well she is quite protective of her mother so you cannot blame her especially if it's partly your fault!"

Kikyo crossed her arms with a pout, "Whatever lady just explain to me how _my _Inu-darling got that...that...**_thing _**pregnant!"

Sango cleared her throat and spoke up getting up from the sofa, "Let me explain to you _slowly _Kikyo..."

She cleared her throat again.

"When a girl and a boy love eachother they have a special moment and----"

"Bitch, I'm not stupid I know that part already!"

Kikyo interrupted.

Sango raised a perfect brow then feigned a surprised expression,

"Oh you really do? Honestly and truly?!"

Kikyo growled but right before she could retort something Kagome spoke up,

"Okay I'm getting tired of all the shit so I'll just explain, Inuyasha and I were together in high school; he cheated on me with you but still had the nerve to take my virginity and after he got it and added me to his stupid fuck list he dumped me; I got pregnant so that's why I was absent all those months from school but now I'm living the good life with my darling Mizuko and my so called "bestfriend" Sango; Inuyasha found out about Mizuko and wants me to marry him but I fucking won't cuz he's a dick-head"

Kagome finished off all in one breath.

Mrs.Higurashi beamed ignoring the cursing her daughter just did,

"Oh goodie I've already planned your wedding! _Actually_ I planned it even _**before**_ you were born!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Is everyone against me now?"

Kagome whined groaning.

"I mean he cheats on me, causes me to become pregnant, leaves me for the whore he cheated on me with, then after all these years wants me to marry him because he says he loves me?!"

"Do you all know how much pain I went through all those years ago?"

"I almost had a miscarriage with all the emotional stress!"

"From being dumped and used with the one I thought was my true love, to getting pregnant at sixteen, to being called a skank, to having to deal with life as a pregnant woman alone! To working at wacdonals **_AND_** going to school, and to top it **_ALL_** off the father of my child **_SUDDENLY_** decides he wants me back **AFTER** I went through all that shit _**ALONE**_? Pfft I think not!"

Everyone stared at the huffing female in the middle of the room and they all immediately felt guilty (excluding Kikyo).

She certainly wasn't kidding when she said she went through so much!

Even with all the help Sango and the Higurashi family tried to do it still wasn't enough.

Tears welled up in the corners of Kagome's eyes and she glared expectantly at everyone in the room.

"Well do you???!!!!" Tears dripped from her eyes to the smooth, wooden floors.

When she didn't get a reply Kagome ran out the shrine and down the path to the small, beat up park she used to go to when she was just a child.

The park where her father used to take her and call her his little princess, the park where she got her first "owie" and her father kissed the pain away, the park where she met _him_, the park she shared her first kiss with _him_, and the park she got dumped by _him _in.

She knew she was being selfish and she should let Mizuko get to know her own father but she just couldn't handle that!

He always had the good life being born from a rich family, being pampered, never once dealing with major problems but she had to go through things alone!

She raised Mizuko _alone, _yes Sango and her mother gave a helping hand but it was mostly all her!

While she was going through all the emotional stress he was going to parties, womanizing, all in all having a good time!

Tears sprang from her eyes.

Her baby, her _life_, Mizuko would never know how wonderful having a father was.

Because Inuyasha was _not _and _never_ will be a proper father.

All he was and always will be is a womanizing, rich playboy!

She would_ not _get her hopes up and _especially_ not her daughter's either!

-

-

The shrine

-

-

Kikyo stared boredly at everyone, "Well can we go now Inu darling?"

Everyone glared at her.

"Bitch! Did you even _hear _what Kagome said?"

Sango screamed, furious at Kikyo for being so cold.

"Duh, she's such a little drama queen!"

This time Mizuko and Sango prepared to attack and nobody stopped them.

Kikyo screamed in pain when Mizuko bit down on her arm and Sango smacked against her cheek.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, drawing blood.

Kagome went through all that?

_Alone?_

No wonder she hated him.

He felt like dirt!

No--lower than dirt!

'Kagome I swear it, You will never have to go through that much pain again! No matter _what _I'll win your heart again and Mizuko's too! We'll all be a happy, picture perfect family soon!'

Inuyasha silently vowed.

'I'll love you forever...

My... Kagome...'

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: SRY IF IT'S BAD I LIKED THIS CHAPTER SORTA...HEH REVIEW PLZ!!!

blackr0s3


	11. Kagome, Why?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**** BUT I DO OWN MIZUKO AND HIDEKI**

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the sweet reviews! I do love my reviews as you all know –cough cough- lol….Read and review!!! BTW did any of y'all see Vanessa Hudgens' naked picture????!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

-

-

-

-

**KAGOME'S P.O.V**

It's been a whole week since the confrontation and I haven't seen _him _ever since I should be happy right?

_RIGHT???!!!_

But I'm not.

You know why?

_No,_ It's not because I "miss" him it's because he's been calling non stop and sending friggin' flowers and chocolates **EVERY FUCKING DAY**!!!

I know most girls think that all that lovey dovey stuff is sweet and shit but I don't!

I like things honest and simple not all these extravagant gifts he's been sending!

Materialistic gifts are no no's I prefer things from the heart.

I know right?

That sounds so cheesy but in all honesty that's the truth!

Wouldn't you?

Well there is one good thing that happened from the whole confrontation thing and that's Sango and Miroku's reunion!

I've never seen Sango so happy!

I just wish……

NO!

I CANNOT be thinking of forgiving him.

Not now, not _eve_r!

He's hurt me too much, abandoned me in my time of need and that alone is just too hard to forget!

-

-

-

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Kagome laid; sprawled across her unmade bed.

It was 1:30 p.m. and Mizuko was still at school.

She was all alone in a big, two story house.

Sango was out on a date with Miroku and she was alone, moping.

Life was just _great._

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face, frustrated.

Why did he have to come back into her life?

Why couldn't he have just left her and Mizuko alone?

Stretching, Kagome jumped up from bed and decided to take a nice, _long _bath.

A few hours later Kagome was out of the bathroom rejuvenated, she dropped the towel once she reached the front of her closet and looked through all the clothes she owned.

Ten minutes later Kagome was ready to go wearing dark blue skinny jeans; black open toed pumps; and a white, form fitting, button up blouse.

Kagome ran out the house with her wavy, wet tendrils sticking to her face.

Once she was in her Range Rover she drove off listening to American music.

Kagome sighed she didn't have anywhere to go!

Kagome parked on the corner of the closest street with an empty space and banged her head over and over on the steering wheel.

"Why me?!" Kagome groaned.

Just then a flyer flew in her half way opened window and smacked her on the face.

Kagome skimmed down the flyer, it was for an opening of a new eighteen years and older club.

'Ah what the hell I don't have anything better to do' Kagome thought.

Before going to the club's grand opening Kagome drove back home to find more suitable clothes for a club.

Kagome placed a simple, white head band on her head and checked her appearance in the mirror.

She smoothed down her clingy, midnight blue Versace dress and slipped on the black pumps she had on before.

Dabbing on powder blue eye shadow, light blush, and clear lip gloss she quickly made her way down the stairs and out the house.

A few seconds later she was driving slowly in her Range Rover.

-

-

Kagome looked around the parking lot until she found a good spot.

After parking her car she got out and slammed the door.

Kagome went in line and waited impatiently to get to the front.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, cutting people she got to the front and smiled sweetly at the tall man.

He looked her up and down and smiled back after his "inspection".

He unclasped the red rope and let her in,

"Go right ahead" He said with a wink.

Kagome forced a girlish giggle and walked in the club shuddering in disgust.

"Pig!" She mumbled after making her self comfortable at the bar.

"How may I serve ya?" Someone said from above her.

Kagome looked up and saw an attractive bartender flashing a charming smile at her.

Kagome returned the smile, "Uh…nothing right now, I don't want to drink yet"

The bartender simply nodded and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Save me a dance?"

Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Sure" She replied, jumping off the silver stool and squeezing through the crowd of dancing bodies.

Men these days were such egotistical, sexist pigs!

Kagome checked her reflection in her small compact mirror and smiled to herself.

"Perfect" She whispered, slamming the compact mirror down and shoving it in her black coach bag.

"I'd say so you're more than perfect" A person from behind whispered in her ear.

Kagome jumped, startled.

She turned around and saw a handsome, young man.

Kagome blushed from embarrassment.

"Uh…Err---Hi" She replied nervously.

The man chuckled grabbing her right hand and kissing it,

"Pleasure to meet you, name's Hideki"

Kagome nodded dumbly, noticing his deep blue eyes.

They were so mysterious, like he was hiding millions of secrets in the dark depths.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when the man chuckled.

Blushing once again she looked down at her heels then back up at him again.

"Sorry….Um…Kagome…my name's Kagome"

The man chuckled again.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman"

Kagome laughed well heartily.

"_Boy, _you've gotta do better than that!"

They both shared a good laugh.

"I like you Kagome, Care to dance?"

Kagome beamed.

"My pleasure"

After an hour of dancing Kagome and Hideki were both panting and as red as tomatoes.

They both sat down at the closest booth they could find and collapsed on the red, leather interior.

"Woo! Too much dancing for one night!"

Kagome commented wiping sweat off her forehead.

Hideki laughed and agreed.

"So, Hideki tell me about yourself"

Kagome clasped her hands together and placed her bag on the table.

Hideki smiled kindly.

"Okay where to start….hmm? Well I'm twenty-five years old and I own the club we're in right now"

Kagome giggled.

"_Really_? It's a nice club! Very sophisticated and classy" Kagome replied with a small smile.

Hideki beamed, "Thank you! Now tell me about yourself"

Kagome tapped her chin.

"_Well__…._I'm a pediatrician, I'm twenty-one years old, and you might not want to see me after I say this but... I have a daughter and I love her like crazy!"

Hideki shook his head.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you just because you have a daughter? Unless you're with someone already…"

"No, No I'm not with anyone the bastard that knocked me up who I thought was my 'true love' was a typical playboy, he left me after taking my virginity"

Kagome grumbled with a sour expression.

Hideki flinched.

"Ouch….Atleast you survived huh? I bet he regrets leaving a beautiful woman like you now ne?"

Kagome laughed and nodded.

"He suddenly waltzes back into my life and expects me to welcome him back with open arms"

Kagome scoffed.

"_Puh-lease_!"

Hideki laughed.

"Kagome you're really something….it's hard to find woman like you now-a-days….strong, successful, beautiful, _and_ smart"

Hideki commented writing his number on a piece of paper.

"Here…call me whenever you like, now you'll have to excuse me I have to take care of some business"

Kagome smiled and took the small piece of paper, "Alright"

She stood up only to slip on spilt drink.

Kagome closed her eyes, expecting to fall on the marble floors.

The impact never came.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open only to see blue.

"Clumsy aren't we?" Hideki joked.

"Hideki…." Kagome murmured.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her head.

Their lips came in contact with eachother's into a slow and gentle kiss.

Unknown to them a pair of broken amber eyes were watching the whole thing.

'Kagome…………

Why...?'

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Hey y'all how was the chapter? At first I was gonna make him all jealous but decided to make him feel pain lol he deserves a little dose of pain don't ya think?

**CLICK THE BUTTON AND REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!**


	12. Overcome with Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: SRY EVERYONE I HAD TO RUSH ON THIS CHAPTER SINCE IT'S REALLLLLYYYYYY LATE AND I DIDNT EVEN DO MY HOMEWORK YET I DECIDED TO WRITE A CHAPTER FOR MIZUKO INSTEAD! **

**THE FIRST VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER WAS BETTER BUT MY LAP TOP WAS RUNNING LOW AND IT TURNED OFF WITHOUT THE FILE BEING SAVED SO I HAD TO REWRITE EVERYTHING YOU CAN JUST IMAGINCE HOW PISSED I WAS! **

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORTNESS...I HATE THIS CHAPTER...REVIEW PLZ...FLAMES ARE WELCOMED...FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY!**

-

-

-

-

-

**INUYASHA'S P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it.

Kagome was kissing another man!

A man that isn't me!

Oh kami did she feel this way when I kissed Kikyo in front of her?

Did her heart feel so heavy that it made her want to collapse and never wake up?

Did she just want to crawl under a rock and die?

Or did she want to strangle Kikyo to death?

Inuyasha continued to watch the scene, ears drooping sadly.

"Kagome….."

That was all he could say.

Her name,

Her beautiful, beautiful name.

Pain engulfed his chest, burning it 'till it was as hot as fire.

-

-

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Kagome and Hideki broke apart for air.

Kagome pulled away and blushed looking anywhere but him.

"I..Er—I'm sorry Hideki-kun…"

Kagome squeaked with ten shades of red painting her pretty face.

Hideki smiled and cupped her chin to gaze down in her bronzed eyes.

"Don't be…"

He whispered leaning down to capture her lips in a more intimate kiss.

Everything about it was passionate!

Needless to say it was as good as Inuyasha's kisses back then in high school.

Their tongue's danced the tango, fighting for dominance and in the end Kagome surrendered and allowed Hideki to win.

They weren't prepared for what happened next.

Kagome was violently peeled away from Hideki into the arms of another.

A very familiar feeling washed over her,

Love.

Security.

Kagome looked up at the person who tore her away from Hideki.

Brown clashed with amber.

Gasping, she pulled away from the intruder and huffed.

"INUYASHA! HOW DARE YOU JUST…JUST DO THAT!"

Kagome shrieked, balling her hands at each side.

Hideki blinked in surprise.

What was happening?

One minute he was kissing a beautiful woman then the next minute she's screaming her head off at a guy with dog ears.

_Okay, __too _weird!

Hideki cleared his throat,

"Uh...Kagome why don't you introduce me to your little...uh puppy friend?"

Inuyasha growled baring his fangs.

"I aint no puppy _human_"

Hideki smirked.

"_Oh? _Well those puppy ears on top your head says something else"

Inuyasha was about to retort when Kagome intervened.

"Inuyasha I don't have time for you"

Hideki smiled approvingly at Kagome's comment while Inuyasha frowned, hurt and angry by her words.

"Oh and you have time for human boy and not the father of our daughter?"

Hideki's eyes darkened.

So this was the guy who was a jack ass enough to leave that beautiful woman with an unborn child!?

Kagome squeezed the handle to her purse glaring dangerously.

"I told you she is **mine** and _only __MINE! _And for your information yes you're right! I have time for anyone else as long as it isn't the likes of you!"

Kagome continued to rant.

"I will have _any _time for _anyone _as long as it isn't _you_ ! You will _never _be my husband _nor _a father to _my_ sweet baby girl! All you'll _ever _be is the playboy you were in high school and the playboy you are now! Why don't you just go back to your little whore's and leave me, Mizuko, and Hideki-kun **ALONE!!!"**

Inuyasha's ears drooped even lower, his bottom lip protruding out a bit to form into a tiny pout.

Is that really how she felt about him?

That he was just a playboy and nothing else?

Then again when did he ever give her a reason _not _to think that?

_Never, _that's when.

Hideki cleared his throat loudly and sashayed his way over to Kagome,

Leaning his lips against her petite ears; his hot breath danced against her smooth skin,

"Like I said before…I have business to take care of but call me I'll pick up"

He whispered huskily with a small smirk in the end.

"Promise..."

He gave her ear a tiny nip before coolly walking off not even sparing one last glance at the fuming, jealous hanyou.

**INUYASHA'S P.O.V**

Did that bastard just nip at her ear?

Did he just touch what was _his!_

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as a delicate, pink blush spread over _his _Kagome's cheeks.

Did she _actually _enjoy that human bastard's "attention"?

**KAGOME'S P.O.V**

I couldn't believe he just did that in front of Inuyasha no less!

He must be furious!

But why should I care?

Ooh,

And by the looks of how red his face is and how that ugly scowl looks nailed onto his features it looks as if I'm right.

He_ is_ furious.

I silently snickered.

Bastard deserved it!

The nerve of that hanyou!

He needed to mind his own damn business!

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Kagome tip toed her way out of the club smiling devilishly as she noticed he didn't know she left yet.

If she was lucky then she'd be out of here before he _ever_ notices!

Right before she could exit the club she heard him barking out her name.

**_"KAGOME!!!"_**

Nope!

No such luck,

Making a mad dash to her car she revved up the engine and sped off, sticking her hand out the window to give him the "sign".

Stupid hanyou.

Kagome pulled out her phone to check the time.

**2:45 p.m.**

Good.

Just enough time to go home and get "casually" dressed, hop back in her car, and pick Mizuko up.

Mizuko,

Ever since Inuyasha's twisted self came back into her life she and Mizuko have been a little distant.

Tomorrow she'll _positively,_ _absolutely_ take Mizuko out for a mother-daughter day.

Kagome giggled, picturing Mizuko and her in matching outfits.

She could just imagine what Sango would say.

Shaking her head laughingly she parked on a corner and rushed in the two story house.

Hurriedly lifting her dress above her head and picked out random corduroy jeans laying on her bedroom floor, a white cashmere sweater and white ballet flats before _again_ rushing out the house with her _now_ wild hair flying _everywhere_.

In record time Kagome arrived at Mizuko's school red-faced and a little sweaty from her run.

Fixing her self up the best she could she let out a few breaths and got out of her car.

This time she took her time, looking at her surroundings.

When suddenly…..

**BOOM **

She falls flat on her bottom.

Now how come whenever she takes her time someone bumps into her?

Warily she looks up only to see...

-

-

-

-

-

**(TO BE CONTINUED...)**

**A/N: I KNOW SUCKY WAY TO END THE CHAPTER BUT I NEED TO SAVE SOME THINGS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE NE? SORRY SO MUCH AGAIN FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPPIE WAS WRITTEN I JUST HAVE ALOT OF THINGS GOING ON AND LIKE I SAID ON THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE TOP OF THE PAGE THE LONGER, BETTER WRITTEN VERSION OF THIS CHAPPIE WAS NOT SAVED SO YAHH...**

**WELL I NEED TO TRY AND WRITE THE NXT CHAPPIE FOR UGLY DUCKLING AND DO MATH HOMEWORK PLUS LITERATURE HOMEWORK, **

**AND I'M BEING FORCED TO GO TO ANOTHER BORING FAMILY GATHERING PRETTY SOON I MEAN SHEESH WE HAVE A FAMILY GATHERING EVERY LIKE TWO WEEKS I THINK I HAVE ENOUGH THINGS TO DO WITHOUT THAT STUPID SHIT...SRY KINDA CRANKY RIGHT NOW..NO SLEEP ...UGH! **

**REVIEW PLEASE...FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER ONLY ON THE OTHERS PLZ WRITE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM NOT FLAMES!!!**

**P.S. I FEEL SO BAD FOR LETING PPL DOWN WITH THIS CHAPTER -SAD FACE-**


	13. Who?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! **

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE I'VE BEEN PRETTY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND MY OTHER STORIES EHEHE...**

**IT'S REALLY HARD TO RIGHT THREE FANFICS AT THE SAME TIME YA KNOW? **

**AND NOW I WANT TO MAKE A NEW ONE BUT THEN AGAIN I DON'T!**

**WELL IMA STOP BLUBBERING JUST PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

-

-

-

-

-

A little girl?

Kagome stared in awe.

This little girl was adorable!

She was just as adorable as Mizuko!

Cocking her head to the side with furrowed brows.

Come to think of it...

She kind of looked like Mizuko too.

Except the little girl had had shoulder length silver hair instead of black hair with silver streaks, Light brown eyes instead of amber ones with brown flecks, a slightely paler skin tone, and elf-like ears instead of puppy ones .

Kagome smiled down at the girl as she dusted herself off.

"I'm sowwy miss lady I dint mwean to bump into you" the little girl said with a pout.

Kagome had a hard time trying _not _to jump up and down and squeal, "KAWAII!!!"

She giggled.

"It's okay sweetie I'm always falling on my butt anyways!"

The little girl giggled along.

"Manami there you are!"

Rin yelled jogging up to where her baby was.

Rin took Manami's hand in hers and looked up only to see Kagome.

"Oh my kami kagzie!!!"

Rin screamed jumping on Kagome and giving her a fierce hug.

Kagome laughed and hugged Rin back,

"It's good to see you to Rin"

Manami looked up at the two adults with confused eyes.

Why did her mommy hug a stranger?

Even if the stranger was nice mommy always told her _never _to hug, kiss, or talk to a stranger so why was she hugging the nice lady?

"Wow so this is the Manami you and Sesshy told me about she's _adorable_!"

Kagome commented.

Rin beamed,

"Thank you Kagz and yeah it is her!"

Manami pulled on the hem of her mother's knee length skirt and pointed at Kagome.

"Mommy who's da nice lady? Do you know her? Cuz memba you's told me dat it's bad to come in contwact wit stwrangews?

Kagome let out a soft, _"aww..."_

Rin laughed and bent down so she was at eye level with Manami.

"Well the nice lady is a friend of mine baby!"

Manami nodded and peered up at Kagome curiously,

"Hi nice lady wanna be fwends?!"

Kagome chuckled.

"Hi back at ya and yes I wanna be friends, that's be nice!"

She replied but then remembered Mizuko.

"Uh..Rinnie I gotta go and pick up my own daughter"

Rin drummed a finger on her chin,

"How 'bout we go with you and all four of us eat out? Sesshy's working late anyway"

"Kay that seems like a good idea I'm starved anyway!"

The threesome slowly made their way to Mizuko's class room number, 504.

The class right next to Manami's.

Kagome knocked on the cream colored door and was greeted by a pleasantly smiling teacher.

That's weird...

The usual teacher was grumpy, overly perky, and had a small hump on her back.

"Uh..Who are you?"

The pretty woman coninued to smile,

"I'm the new teacher of this class!"

Kagome returned the smile.

'Finally! Nomore nagging when ever Mizuko get's dropped off late!'

Kagome thought, cheering.

"It's nice to meet you uh..."

The new teacher put out her hand,

"Amaya, Ms.Amaya"

Kagome nodded still smiling, "Nice to meet you Ms.Amaya may I pick up my daughter Mizuko?"

Ms.Amaya's smile faltered.

"Uh...Someone already picked her up"

Kagome's smile dropped.

"What?"

The teacher giggled nevously, "Mizuko was already picked up they just left a minute ago"

Kagome all but yelled, "**_WHO!!!???"_**

A man came out from behind a brick wall and answered coolly,

"Me"

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**

**I WAS RUSHED BY MY DAD SO YAHH...**

**WELL ATLEAST THE NEXT UPDATE WOULD BE UP FASTER...**

**I THINK?**

**WELL PLEASE CLICK THE TINY BUTTON AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM!!!**


	14. You!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! **

**Again I'm sooooooo sorry that the last chapter was so short! **

**I hope this makes it up for it even though this chapter's not that long either but still...**

**I updated pretty fast atleast a little faster than most writers on fanfiction ehehehe...**

**Well please review once your finished reading I'd love feed back from all of you!!!**

**Also if you guys like crossover with Inuyasha and Naruto you all should soooooooooo check out my friend's story she isn't really an Inuyasha fan so she barely knows anything about it but she did a pretty good job in not making them ooc.**

**Here's the link: **

**If the link doesn't work then go to my profile and click on the link I have up for her on it you should see fanfics once you're on her page it's called:**

**"I'm Not Jealous"**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**kumikonhan: **_**Thank you for reviewing!!!**_

**mz.demon-inuyasha: **_**hmm? well I don't know it depends who do YOU think it is? lol Guess you'll just have to read on to find out -wink wink- btw thnx for reviewing!**_

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting: **_**Aww that's so sweet of you...I hope I updated fast enough (; thnx for reviewing!**_

**lindsey: **_**Thanks for reviewing lol did I update soon**__**enough?**_

**random-anime-gurl: **_**Lol yes you must notice that I leave you all on cliffie ALOT ne? Lol it's habit I LOVE ending my fanfics with cliffies but when I'M reading a fanfic and it ends on a cliffy I go CRAZY! Lol Thanx for the review!**_

**Falling Envy: **_**Thank you I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm still sorry for making it so short!**_

**AquaGirl16: **_**Lol I bet EVERYONE thought/thinks it's Inuyasha hmm? Lol maybe, maybe not read and find out lol**_

**labyrinth traveler: **_**Was the "mystery man" the person you thought it was? Review please and tell me if you were right or wrong lol I like surprising you guys lol I hope I surprised you!!!**_

**dAnnYsGiRl777: **_**I'm glad you love my story lol it's nice to hear it from ppl thnx for the review!**_

**LostinDarkness25: **_**cool chapters? really? thnx lol who is it? well...if u keep on reading you'll find out! Lol**_

**Doghanyou3693: **_**Yasha? Maybe it was him maybe it wasn't who knows (I do!) lol you just have to scroll down to read and find out**_

**baabiixjaae:**_** aww I was really touched by your review I have a devoted fan yay! lol Thnx for reviewing!**_

**kagome past and present: **_**I'm sorry it's so short I know how you feel...I hope updating this chapter pretty early makes up for the short chappy **_**8)**

**Loved Forever: **_**Lol I would too! I would NOT want ANYONE taking my baby without my permission! Lol**_

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever: **_**is this enough? Lol you asked for more and here it is!**_

**sexy sheshy: **_**your review made me feel all tingly inside lol I feel so special knowing that you like my writing! THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing! You are too sweet!**_

**sesshi's-gurl: **_**You don't have to wait anymore cuz here it is!!! lol**_

**Sasuke luver 01: **_**Idk you just have to read like eveyone else to find out if it is Inu or not lol thnx for the review!**_

**-Heir-of-Satan-: **_**Is it Inu? What if I decided to throw a fireball at all of you so that y'all can be surprised hmm? Lol keep that in mind as a clue lol Thnx for the review!**_

**Aquarius101:**_** Well she might...If Inu does ALOT of toy shopping, begging, groveling, and candy shopping lol Thnx for reviewing!**_

**InuGoddess715: **_**u dnt have to look any further cuz (tun tun tun tan) here is the nxt update lol thnx for reviewing!**_

**Phantom's Ange: **_**Yay I'm so glad you weren't expecting it! That means you were surprised and I LOVE to surprise lol thnx for reviewing!**_

**brokenchaos: **_**definitely agree**_

**Nightmare282: **_**fast enough? lol thnx for the review**_

**gen'ei honsho: **_**aww you are just such a nice person! I'm so glad you liked this chapter and thought it was entertaining even if it was short! You're really sweet! And I would do the same thing! I'd go into blind rage and panic lol**_

**bra4goten: **_**aww I'm glad you liked my fanfic so much that you put it in your fav. list! I'm touched -sniffles- lol thnx for the review!!!**_

**Rayn Lake: **_**I wouldn'y have died I would've gone crazy and slapped the person who decided to pick my baby up without my consent! Lol thnx for the review!**_

**Anime-Gurl-5489: **_**Since you want it you get it! Here's the new chapter lol thnx for the review!**_

**SexyDemonGirl5000: **_**well...I wouldn't say my chapters are ALWAYS short lol...it's just I'm really busy with things plus I had to update three fanfics! That's pretty tough ya know? lol I'm hope this makes up for the last chapter it's still not THAT long but I updated pretty early ne? Lol thnx for the review!!!**_

**Shannon: **_**Well..I don't know why don't you read and see if you're right or not lol thnx for reviewing!**_

**Sara Tashio: **_**Inu? Is it really inu? -GASP- I don't know lemme check lol...Well thank you for reviewing! I appreciated it!!!**_

**And for anyone not on here then you must've reviewed AFTER I started this chapter but if you AREN'T on this then thank you too!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kagome gasped and looked up only to see...

"_Bankotsu?!"_

The blue eyed man smiled and winked,

"That's my name!"

Mizuko waved at her mother bouncing up and down happily,

"Hi Mommy! Uncle Bankotsu is hewe swee!!!??"

Kagome chuckled at her daughter's bubbliness,

Kami only knows why her child is so bouncy!

Rin stared open-mouthed at the man before them.

Kagome stared just as amazed,

He was still as handsome as when he was in highschool if not even _more _so.

Dark blue eyes; long, glossy black hair; chiseled features; and sun kissed skin.

Secretly in her junior year Kagome was actually infatuated with him until Inuyasha came along and changed everything!

Bankotsu used to be one of their bestfriends' until he had to leave for America to go to college.

But then again practically _everyone _went on their own away.

Although Bankotsu did know about Mizuko and were one of the few loyal friends she had!

He helped her with Mizuko when ever he could and she was grateful to have such a great friend like him.

She always wondered though...

If Inuyasha hadn't come along what could've happened between them?

-

-

While everyone was gazing at eachother Mizuko walked up to Manami and smiled flashing a small fang,

"Hi! My name's Mizuko what's you's name?"

Manami returned the friendly smile and replied shyly,

"Manami"

Mizuko grabbed onto Manami's hand and pulled her towards the play ground just a few feet away,

"Wet's Go Pway Manami we can be fwendses!"

Manami giggled and started to skip with her,

"Okies-dokies!"

-

-

Bankotsu looked behing Kagome only to see another one of his old friends, Rin.

He waved cheekily at the dazed girl.

Rin snapped out of her disbelieving state and ran up to Bankotsu hugging him tightly.

"Bankotsu!"

Kagome stood stone still and broke out into a huge grin, walking up to Banotsu and Rin she embraced both of them tightly,

"I can't believe it's really you..."

Bankotsu grinned while putting his arms around the girl's shoulders,

"Well I _needed _to see my girls! I missed my girls too damn _much_! Now where's my other two girls?"

Kagome laughed and playfully smacked him on the shoulder,

"Sango's out with Miroku"

Bankotsu blinked.

"WHAT!? WHY!!!??? Didn't he break her heart!?"

Kagome shook her head no.

"_Actually _he had a good reason why he left his blood mother called him one day and _well_ Sango was gone the week he was supposed to leave and he couldn't call her to say goodbye or anything..."

Bankotsu nodded unsurely.

"Uh..._Okay_? Well then where's my _other_ girl?"

Kagome and Rin glanced at eachother briefly.

"Yeah Kagz whatever did happen to her?"

Kagome bit her thumb nail lightly.

"She...She died giving birth...I remember the exact same day since we both were in the hospital and...And when I asked the doctor's about her they..They said she already passed away..."

Kagome managed to choke out, a few tears leaking out her brown eyes.

Rin and Bankotsu looked at her stupidly,

"Kag..Kagura-chan d--died? But..She was always so strong..."

Bankotsu furrowed his brows,

"Atleast she's resting peacefully now"

He said trying to lighten up the mood.

"She was always being abused by her brother Naraku...At..Atleast he won't be able to touch her now ne?"

Kagome and Rin nodded sadly.

"Yeah...I guess so..."

Rin sucked in a breath and smiled,

"Well...Why don't we _all _go out to eat? Me and Gome were planning to anyway..'Kotsu-kun please join us"

Bankotsu laughed, "Okay..Fine with me I'm starved! By the way Kagome Mizuko's a cute lil' _thang_"

Kagome laughed, "Thank you...I love her to death!"

"That reminds me I have'nt seen her up close all I saw were her kawaii puppy ears!"

Rin commented.

Kagome looked around.

"Hey...Rin where's our babies?"

Rin and Kagome broke out to a full out run and yelled out their' daughter's names"

Bankotsu burst out laughing at the crazy look's on the girl's faces"

"Relax Kagz, Rin they're over there playing in the sand box"

Kagome and Rin stopped abrumptly then sprinted to the sand box.

"Oh kami I got so scared!"

"Manami stop going off to places without telling me!"

Manami and Mizuko tilted there heads to the side and pouted,

"We sowwy mommy's we jwust wanted to pway"

Rin and Kagome "awwed" at their little angel's cuteness.

Rin took the time to look at Mizuko and couldn't help but race towards her and pinch her cheeks softly.

"You're so adorable...Yes you are!"

Manami laughed and pointed while Kagome and Bankotsu sweat dropped.

Rin stood up and looked at her friends.

"What? She is!"

Kagome and Bankotsu shook their heads with smiles.

"Let's get going I'm hungry as fuck!"

Bankotsu commented.

Kagome and Rin growled bonking him on the head.

Bankotsu not expecting the blows fell hard on the cement ground clutching his wounded head,

"Don't curse infront of my baby!"

The two woman yelled.

All he could do was nod violently afraid that if he spoke he would get hit again.

Rin smiled and took her daughter's hand, Kagome doing the same.

"Good let's get going!"

The two said leaving Bankotsu to pick himself up.

"Crazy women!"

He muttered to himself.

"We heard that!"

The two mother's sqealed back.

Bankotsu flinched.

Mother's _sure _are scary!

-

-

It didn't take long before they were all parked infront of a small, elegant cafe'.

Kagome pulled Mizuko out of her Range Rover and carried her to the front the cafe'.

"Nice car Kagz!"

Bankotsu and Rin said in unison.

Kagome giggled,

"Thanks I like your cars too!"

Kagome replied looking over at Bankotsu's electric blue ferrari and Rin's silver S.U.V. BMW.

After the three finished commenting about cars the threesome walked into the cafe' and Kagome's eyes instantly widened her heart breaking once again.

There he was,

_Inuyasha_...

Kissing Kikyo?

Didn't he say that he broke up with her?

Didn't he say he wanted me to marry him?

Didn't he say he loved me?!

Kagome glared at the two and once Bankotsu and Rin saw the picture they joined in.

-

-

Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo smirking at the out of breath woman.

He turned his head to the door when he heard a female's voice growl out his name.

His stomach dropped when his eyes landed on a fuming Rin, a pissed of Bankotsu? Didn't that guy leave already? and a glaring Kagome.

When their eyes connected she ran out the door holding on to Mizuko's small hands.

Inuyasha reacted instantly and jumped up from the booth,

"Kagome---Wait! Please!"

Bankotsu pulled him back,

"Don't you dare go after her! Didn't you hurt her enough?"

Inuyasha growled at the blue eyed man and pushed him away,

"I don't fuckin' care!"

Inuyasha ran out the door with Bankotsu following his lead.

After five minutes of searching they found Kagome up against a brick wall with a worried Mizuko in her arms.

"Kagome...I'm so sorry"

Inuyasha pleaded in his softest voice.

Kagome smiled bitterly up at him,

"You're always sorry huh?"

Inuyasha tried to speak but Kagome talked over him.

"You were sorry about cheating on me, you were sorry about leaving me pregnant, and now your sorry _**AGAIN!**_"

Inuyasha bent down to embrace her but Kagome moved away.

He looked up questionly at her when she made her way to Bankotsu leaving Mizuko on the ground, sucking on her tiny thumb.

"I'll tell you what Inuyasha..."

She trailed off grabbing on to Bankotsu's silk shirt.

Inuyasha raised a jet black brow confused.

"I'm _NOT_ sorry about doing this!"

Before any of them knew what happened Kagome's lips landed on Bankotsu's.

His eyes widened but he pulled her against him closer, deepening the kiss.

Inuyasha's youkai roared,

"Get the fuck away from her bastard!"

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: So what'd you guys think?**

**I bet y'all weren't expecting Bankotsy huh?**

**I knew everyone would expect Inu lol...**

**I just love to surprise people like that!**

**I know I'm so ****EVIL**

**I'm sorry it's so short though!**

**I TRIED to make it longer though you've gotta give me props for that ne?**

**Lol...Please share your thoughts on this chapter in a review! **

**I would like that VERY VERY much I always do love getting reviews as you all know hehe **

**CLICK**

**CLICK**

**CLICK**

**CLICK!!!**


	15. Bring It On

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I REALLY WISH I DID! LOL**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**I'M SURPRISED AT HOW MUCH THE REVIEWS FOR THIS FANFIC HAS INCREASED!!!**

**LOL THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AGAIN!!!**

**I WAS BUSY WITH HOMEWORK, SCHOOL, AND STUDYING FOR TESTS SO PLZ REVIEW IT'LL LIGHTEN UP MY MOOD! LOL **

-

-

-

-

-

All he saw was red.

How dare that bastard kiss her!

No one but him could touch her like that!

"Fucking asshole I told you to get the fuck away from her!"

Inuyasha grabbed onto Bankotsu's shoulders and pulled him away roughly.

Bankotsu landed on the cement ground.

"Uncwle 'Kowtsu!"

Mizuko yelled running up to Bankotsu's fallen form and hugging his arm to her chest.

Kagome did the same, placing Bankotsu's head on her lap and glaring up at Inuyasha.

"Go away Inuyasha! All you do is fuck with our heads! We don't want you in our lives!"

Inuyasha's ears drooped.

" Yweah! Go away meanie! You alwayses makin my mwommy swad! Uncwel Bankowsu don't! He mwake her happy!"

He slid his gaze down at his shoes, the sun twinkled against his silvery white hair and his long, wild bangs covered his saddened eyes.

His own daughter chose Bankotsu!

He really wasn't wanted...

Inuyasha turned away and walked down the street to where his car was parked and climbed in.

Leaving his daughter and his Kagome behind...

_Forever..._

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome stared at the wall opposite her bed silently,

He really left,

He even stopped bothering her.

She laughed bitterly to herself,

She should've known.

He really didn't want them.

He was just playing a cruel trick on them...

He was probably at his luxurious suite fucking Kikyo's brains off!

And to think that she was about to _actually _take his word and forgive him...

Give him a _chance..._

Ha!

What a laugh!

Inuyasha settling down?

For _them_?

_Yeah right..._

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha looked down at the squirming female under him,

She was beautiful to say the least,

Long, golden hair; green cat-like eyes; and a body any female would kill for!

Plus she was fresh meat,

At the age of eighteen she was the most wanted, new-coming model in all of Asia.

She stared up at him, carressing his right cheek with her soft hand.

"Inu? Are you okay?"

Inuyasha shook his head and leaned down to kiss her hungrily.

She tasted sweet,

Like ripe cherries and sugary cinnamon...

But nothing like his Kagome,

His Kagome tasted like paradise.

A mixture of strawberries, vanilla, and kiwi.

Truly one of a kind she was,

_His _Kagome.

And kami did he miss her...

Frustrated, he pushed the model away and left the breathless woman behind in a state of pleasure and confusion.

He couldn't do anything with any woman without the picture of _her _entering his torn mind.

He didn't know whether to leave them be or continue his "journey" back to their hearts,

Which indeed would be a _helluva long _journey!

-

-

-

-

-

Sango barged in the room with a big smile in place,

"Oh my gosh Kagz you would not bel..."

Her words died down at the sight of her distraught friend.

"Kagome! What's wrong?""

Sango raced towards Kagome holding onto the woman's small, shivering form.

"I ca..can''t believe I was so stupid!"

All at once questions rushed to her mind.

"I fell for his idiotic, 'sincere' act again!"

Instantly Sango knew who she was talking about.

"Oh Kagome what happened?"

Kagome shook her head and flashed Sango a small smile that didn't _quite _reach her chestnut eyes.

"It's a long story..."

Sango laughed and ran her fingers through the shorter woman's hair.

"I've got time...I always do..."

-

-

-

-

-

Bankotsu flinched away from the ice pack.

Fucking retarded mutt gave him a damn bruise!

He couldn't believe that stupid dog would do that to Kagome!

She didn't deserve to be treated that way!

The way Inuyasha treated her,

Kagome deserved to be treated like a queen.

And he is just the right guy to do just that...

_Bankotsu and Kagome..._

They were made for eachother...

-

-

-

-

-

Rin pushed Sesshomaru away,

"I don't feel like kissing right now"

Sesshomaru frowned and as calmly as he could he asked,

"Why not?"

Rin pouted.

"Inuyasha's an asshole!"

Sesshomaru silently growled.

"What did that baka of a brother of mine do now?"

"_Well..._"

-

-

-

-

-

Miroku walked in his suite with a goofy smile stapled on his face.

Turning on the lights and slowly pulling his shirt over his head.

"Ah love..."

He was surprised when he heard a gruff voice retort,

"What's love gotta do with it"

Spinning on his heels he was relieved to see that it was only Inuyasha.

"How'd you get in my suite?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and lifted up his clawed hands,

"With these"

He added boredly, wiggling his fingers around.

Miroku made his way toward him.

"You want anything?"

The hanyou scoffed, then sighed.

"Kagome saw me kissing Kikyo"

**BONK**

"What the fuck!?"

Inuyasha yelled when Miroku's fist came in contact with his skull.

"I'm surprised she didn't kick you in the balls"

Inuyasha looked away,

"Yeah...But she might as well have with the way _she_ acted"

Miroku shook his head in disappointment.

"Baka...How was she suppose to act? Happy?!"

Inuyasha sighed.

"I know, I know but there's so many damn guys after her! In high school it was the wolf and the Hoho guy but now it's Bankotsu and that human guy at the club!"

Miroku arched a brow.

"Bankotsu's back?"

Inuyasha shot him an annoyed look.

"Off topic aren't we?"

Miroku shrugged.

"I liked the guy...He was my second bestfriend next to you"

The hanyou looked down at the plush, white carpet.

"I just want Kagome back..."

Miroku smiled sadly,

"Then you're gonna have to shield your balls and let go of your ego cuz Kagome is an attractive woman and more and more men will go after her...Prepare for _more_ competition!"

Inuyasha smirked.

_Bring. It. On_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**A/N: SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG UPDATE...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'D FEEL BETTER LOL...**

**THE UPDATES WOULD BE FASTER AFTER MONDAY BECAUSE TESTING WOULD BE OVER **

**YES!**

**FINALLY!!!**

**REVIEW PLZ!!!!**

**CLICK**

**CLICK**

**CLICK!!!**


	16. A Date

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT I REALLY WISH I DID! LOL**

**A/N: Um...Sorry? Ehehe -dodges spoiled tomatoes thrown at her- I SAID I WAS SORRY! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I finished the final touches to my hair and make up.

Just a little eye liner and gloss,

Just a few curls.

I smiled at my reflection,

I really did like what I saw.

Not trying be _conceited,_

Just plainly honest.

Inuyasha still hasn't bothered to contact me so I decided I take Sango's advise and go on a date with Hideki.

He seemed perfectly nice,

_Plus_ he was good looking.

I giggled,

Reminding myself of a school girl,

I was _actually_ excited about dating again.

It's been so long since I've been out on dates I've forgotton what it feels like.

The _rush,_

The _romance._

I dabbed on a little more gloss and finally satisfied I walked out the room and down the stairs,

Seating myself on the couch with Sango and Mizuko.

A wolf whistle was heard,

"_Damn _girl you look _fine_!"

I laughed and slapped Sango playfully,

"I know right?"

I replied in a ditzy voice,

Pretending to pose for the camera.

"Ooh mommy looks vwewy pwetty!"

I heard Mizuko comment,

Clapping her hands and giggling.

I kissed the top of her head and smile,

Pulling her on to my lap.

"Really, Sweetie? Mommy looks nice?"

Mizuko shook her head no then smiled.

"No..Mommy looks bweatiful!"

She giggled again,

Throwing her tiny arms up in the air.

I nuzzled my nose with hers,

"Mizu-baby you're so cute!"

I said pinching her cheeks.

Mizuko jumped off my lap,

Climbing on to Sango's.

"I know that alweady silly mommy! I'm gon' be a heart breakwer when I gwo up!"

Sango and I looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

That was their Mizuko,

Confident and _cute_ as hell!

-

-

-

Kagome laughed,

Her brown hues crinkling up in mirth.

"Oh kami, Hideki you are too much! Did you honestly dress up as a female cheerleader in high school _just _for a few extra cash!?"

Hideki chuckled while nodding his head,

"Sadly, yes it's true...Looking back at it now I guess it was really stupid but yeah..."

Kagome bubbled with more laugher and soon enough she was clutching her stomach from laughing so much!

Hideki was so much fun to be around,

He was charming, sweet, smart, successful..

Hell if he asked her for her hand in marriage right now she'd happily jump into his arms and ride off with him to never ever land along with Mizuko, of course.

Once Kagome's laughter receded she looked across the table to Hideki's amused face,

"You _sure_ do like to laugh don't ya miss lady?"

He commented smiling charmingly.

Kagome blushed and looked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

A finger tipped her head up,

"It's cute...your laugh I mean"

He murmered,

His eyes dropping to her gloss covered lips.

"Uh..Um..."

She couldn't speak,

All she _could_ do was look up at him and stare into his eyes.

"_Hideki..._"

-

-

-

"Fuck..This is hella stupid!"

Inuyasha muttered,

Glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

A carnation pink bunny suit was his attire,

Floppy bunny ears replacing his usualy puppy ones.

"Oh my _god_ this is one of those kodak moments!"

Miroku cracked,

Literally looking around the room for a camera.

Inuyasha directed the glare at him,

"This was a set up wasn't it?"

Miroku nodded his head,

Still shaking with laughter.

"One. Two. _Three--_"

Once Miroku heard the word "three" he jumped up from the carpet floor and ran out the room.

"Oh _no_ you don't!"

Miroku huffed,

Increasing his speed and yelling back at Inuyasha,

"Aww come on I could tell Kagome you wanted her back so much you wore an _adorable_ bunny suit for her!"

Inuyasha stopped in mid-jump and a thoughtful expression replaced his angry one.

Miroku stopped as well,

Turing to look at the hanyou in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you're _actually_ considering that!"

Inuyasha looked up,

"I am...?"

Miroku looked at him blankly.

"I was just playing around!"

Inuyasha looked back at him,

"Oh..."

-

-

-

Sango smiled when she saw that Mizuko was already asleep,

Placing the book back in its rightful place she made her way towards Mizuko and kissed the top of her head,

"_Goodnight Mizu-baby_"

She whispered before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

Mizuko was just so sweet.

She couldn't help but be a bit jealous of Kagome for having such a sweet, not to mention _cute _child.

Maybe it was time for her _own..._

_Hopefully _one with...

_Miroku..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**A/N: So am I forgiven? Atleast a _little_?****I needed to do a little planning...And guess what people?**

**Mizuko will sadly be ending in 6 or 7 more chapters...**

**Review...**

**_Please?_**


	17. Yellow

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N:** **Well, I didn't make you guys wait so long on purpose...Ehehe...**

**Sorry?**

**Again?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kagome shot up from bed with a smile.

Everything was so perfect last night!

She couldn't stop gushing about how sweet Hideki was,

Which was true.

He was so adorably sweet,

And charming,

And fine as _hell_!

And...

And...

Ah, fuck he was basically just perfect!

Perfect, perfect, perfect!

She quickly pulled on a silk, green robe and made her way downstairs.

She was expecting to see Mizuko and Sango eating breakfast but instead she saw a small, yellow sticky note on the kitchen table.

_Kags, Mizu-baby and I went out to the park with Rin._

_She came with Manami and we didn't want to wake you,_

_I know you had a long night -wink wink-_

Kagome giggled and shook her head.

_Don't wait up._

_Go on and have fun, maybe go out to the spa or shopping alright?_

_-Sango _

Kagome smiled,

Twiddling with her hair.

A day at the spa _did _sound awfully nice.

::Ding Dong::

Kagome yawned,

"Who in the world could that be?"

She muttered to herself,

Slowly walking to the door.

-

-

Bankotsu fixed up his shirt,

Smoothing it down and waiting patiently for his _soon-to-be_ girl to open the door.

-

-

Inuyasha parked his car a block away from _his_ girl's house.

This was it,

This was the day he was gonna win her back.

She was made for him,

She was his perfect woman.

He rolled his eyes,

Damn.

When did he get all cheesy?

Leisurely, he walked down the sidewalk and a few feet away from Kagome's house he smelled _his_ scent.

His grip around the bouquet of roses tightened.

Why in the hell was that Bank-whatever guy there?!

-

-

-

Kagome pulled open the door and was surprised to see Bankotsu standing there with a small smile.

"Sup"

She raised a brow then giggled.

"Sup"

They nodded their heads towards eachother then burst out laughing.

"Damn, that was just stupid!"

Bankotsu chuckled nodding his head in agreement.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

A voice broke in,

Switching the attention on him.

"No, the better question is what are _you_ doing here!?"

Bankotsu inquired,

Pointing accusingly at the man who interrupted his time with "his girl".

All Kagome did was stare dazedly.

What was he doing here?

Why'd he have to come back?

She was doing so well!

"You fuckin' bastard!"

"Retarded half breed!"

Inuyasha launched at the man throwing blindless punches.

Kagome's attention snapped towards the fighting men and her eyes widened.

What the hell was wrong with them!?

She screamed,

Running towards the ball of men she pushed the hanyou off of her friend.

"Inuyasha what is wrong with you!?"

Bankotsu glared,

Spitting out coppery blood.

He was now sporting a black eye.

Damn.

Inuyasha stared at the girl incredulously.

"What do you mean what the hell is wrong with _me_?!"

Kagomr flipped back her hair.

"You heard me loud and clear, what. the. hell. is wrong with you!"

Inuyasha stood up from the concrete,

Wiping away the mixture of saliva and blood coating his lips.

"He called me a half breed you bitch!"

She clenched her fists.

"Well you are one!"

Inuyasha stepped back as if just being burned.

"Wh..What?"

She rolled her eyes,

Turning her back to him.

"You heard me"

She murmered.

Guilt alread creeping towards her.

Inuyasha shook his head unbelievingly.

"Fuck you..."

He walked a few feet away then turned back around when he heard her speak.

"Don't you remember? You already did..."

She scoffed.

"Then you left me stranded alone"

Inuyasha chuckled darkly.

"Get over it bitch"

Turning back around he walked away.

When he was nearing his car he looked down at the bouquet of various, different colored roses and scoffed,

Carelessly throwing it at a random direction and climbing in his car,

Driving away.

_There lay the roses,_

_One by one,_

_The petals were plucked from the bud,_

_Floating away and getting crushed._

_Ironically only the single yellow rose was left unplucked._

_Goodbye..._

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Well, that's all for now.**

**Very badly written.**

**Poor use of grammer and spelling but I was in a rush,**

**As always.**

**Please excuse the grammer and spelling if I made any I didn't reread the chapter,**

**Just posted it right away.**

**Reviews are always favored.**

**Pretty please?**

**BTW if you don't understand the way I ended it and the whole, "Yellow rose" thing it's because a yellow rose means 'goodbye' so yeahhhh..**

**Reviews for Abby?**

**Right?**

**RIGHT!?**

**Please?**

♥


	18. Just Like That

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N:** **Well here's the new chappie **

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

Kagome waved bye to Bankotsu, smiling uneasily.

She couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha,

She felt terrible for what she said but he just made her so...Ugh!

She sighed, today was supposed to be a good day too!

It was supposed to be all relax-y (A/N: not a typo) and shit!

She walked up to her room and let her eyes roam around her closet,

Trying to find something to wear for the (now ruined) day.

She pulled out a pair of dark brown, cross stitched slacks that molded perfectly around her curves and a fitted, beige shirt with a wide, silk string tied just under her breasts.

She could atleast look fabu-_lacious_ for the day right?

-

-

Inuyasha wiped the bead of sweat trickling down his forehead.

He growled as his fist made contact with the punching bag...

Over and over again.

Why did she have to be so _god damned_ complicated!?

Why couldn't she just accept his friggin' apology and get everything over with?

Why was she so damn hard to _please_?!

She was like a thorn in his ass!

But thing was...

That's why he...

He...

Loved her so much.

He allowed a smile to play on his lips,

He loved her because...

She challenged him.

She...

She...

He shook his head,

Placing it against the punching bag.

What did she want from him?

-

-

Bankotsu hummed to himself,

Trying to choose a nice outfit for his date tonight.

So maybe she didn't know he planned out a date with her but girls liked surprises like this right?

He was just so excited to see her again!

Okay, okay so maybe he was acting like a girl but it couldn't be helped.

Kagome was just...

Special.

Anytime you have any contact _whatsoever _with her she just made you act like this.

Not on purpose...

Just with her...

Well, Kagome_-ness._

Finally choosing a silk, button up shirt and black slacks he laid the clothes on his bed and walked over to his bathroom.

Switching on the lights,

He squinted and stared at his reflection.

He scrunched his face up in disgust.

Stupid half breed!

Bankotsu swore under his breath and turned away from his reflection.

He'd get him.

The half breed would pay...

_Dearly._

-

-

Kagome parked out infront of the newly renovated spa.

She smiled.

Atleast here she could try to forget everthing.

Slowly walking up the steps,

Her black Jimmy Choo heels clicking against the pavement.

::Ding::

The sound echoed through out the room as Kagome walked inside the spa.

As she made her way to the front desk she bumped into someone,

Turning to apologize until she saw their face...

She froze.

It...

It was _him._

_Inuyasha_...

"Kagome..."

She swallowed hard.

Why was he looking at her like that?

She nibbled on her bottom lip,

Twiddling with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry..."

Kagome blinked.

"Wh..What?"

Inuyasha turned his head away,

"Don't make me say it again..."

Never had she heard Inuyasha apologize for _anything_.

She let a ghost of a smile flitter on her lips.

"I...I'm sorry too, I shouldnt've said what I said..."

Inuyasha smirked.

"S'ok make it up to me with a date?"

Kagome stepped back surprised at the bluntness of his question.

She furrowed her brows,

Closing her eyes.

She was gonna take a big risk...

Forget about the past...

For a little while...

"Yes..."

-

-

_And just like that,_

_Another chance was given._

_Let's hope all goes well..._

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Well, tune in for the next chappie aha...**

**Please excuse any errors I might've made.**

**Reviews pleaseeee?**


	19. Please don't hate me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO** **NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: **I hate to do this buuuut...How would you all feel if this fanfiction was deleted? I hate leaving stories incomplete and I just can't take how badly written this story is. So..What do you all think? Should I delete this? Or continue it _unhappily_? :) Be honest. I promise to create a new one with any ideas of yours if you leave reviews or PM me about any ideas you'd want the new story to have...IF you wouldn't mind this story and a few others from my archive being deleted...What do you say?


	20. Angel in white

"I.. I can't believe I actually agreed!" Kagome sighed, frustratedly pulling at her hair.

Sango smiled, pulling Kagome in for a comforting hug. "Kags, it'll be fine. This is for Mizuko, remember. Even if he's an ass. An asshole who should be castrated.. He's still her father."

Kagome nodded, biting her bottom lip lightly. She couldn't let the past go, it just wasn't that easy. He left her, broken and pregnant with his child. How could she forgive someone like that?

"If you really need me right now, I'll totally cancel my plans for the day. Nothing can come between me and Kaggie." Sango winked with a light hearted giggle.

Kagome sighed, "No, I'm a big girl Sango. I can take care of myself. You have fun with Miroku okay? Make sure you don't come home until tomorrow!"

"Hey!" Sango exclaimed with a heavy blush. Sango smacked Kagome playfully before leaning in to give a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you later then?"

Kagome nodded, waving as she watched Sango leave. Sango always knew how to make her feel better, she felt blessed to have such a sweet friend.

"Date, I have a date with Inuyasha." She groaned. Why did she do this to herself?

* * *

Inuyasha whistled, a wide grin on his handsome face. 'She agreed, she really agreed!'

This was his chance to make everything right. This was his chance to be with her again, to be with the mother of his child and his babygirl. "Mizuko..." Inuyasha sighed, almost dreamily. Everything would be perfect. He could just imagine waking up in bed, cuddled against Kagome's soft body or running around with Mizuko giggling and calling him daddy. Perfect, just perfect.

"I have to go all out tonight."

Inuyasha twisted his keys to his suite, lightly kicking the door open. Everything felt so surreal right now. It felt like a dream, a dream that was too good to be true. He needed them back, he needed Kagome and Mizuko. He wanted to be a good father, he wanted to be a good husband. After all these years, he was still in awe whenever he saw Kagome. She would always be his little angel. Now, he had two little angels to care for.

He smiled. His two perfect little angels.

* * *

"Sango, you look absolutely delicious."

Sango blushed, playfully smacking Miroku's arm. "Oh shut up!"

They both laughed. It felt like old times and they both found themselves reminiscing of their highschool days.

Miroku frowned, 'I should have never let her go.' Shaking his head, he reached to place his hand over hers. "I really missed you Sango."

Sango's cheeks reddened even further. Here was the only man who ever had the ability to weaken her knees, showering her with compliments, and treating her like a princess.

Suddenly, she found herself wrapped up in strong arms.

He held her, tightly against his own body. An overwhelming desire to feel her in his arms took over him, and he had to do to. He just had to.

He buried his face in her chestnut hair, murmering his thoughts unconciously, "I'll never let you go."

She could feel her eyes watering and she nuzzled his neck. "Oh Miroku..."

* * *

"Mizuko, be good for grandma, okay?"

The tiny girl giggled, nodding enthusiastically. "'Course I will Mama! Mizuko is always good!"

Kagome smiled, ruffling her daughters hair a bit.

Mizuko peered up at her mother as she parted her arms and silently asked to be lifted up in a hug. "Mommy going to see Daddy?"

Kagome froze, stiffening, then tightening her hold on Mizuko. Her throat suddenly felt dry.

She coughed, clearing her throat as she placed Mizuko back on the ground. "Yes, so be good okay?"

Mizuko nodded happily.

With one last look back at her mother and Mizuko, Kagome waved lightly and stepped out of the house.

It was time to get ready. She swallowed thickly. For her date.

* * *

He was running around, making reservations, ordering a customized bouquet of flowers, even going out to buy himself a new tux. Everything had to be perfect tonight, for him and Kagome.

He still had a few hours before he picked her up, and he was determined to use the few hours he had to perfect everything even further.

He felt like a teenage boy with a crush.

"Flawless, flawless, flawless..." He chanted as he started the engine to his car.

By the end of the night, he wanted her to feel like she was in love with him again.

His heart fluttered in his chest as he thought about waking up next to her, cuddled against her body in the morning again.

He wanted that to be in store for his future, for their future. He wanted to spend his lifetime holding her.

_Kagome, I'll make you love me again. _

_

* * *

_

She was going crazy, absolutely nuts! There was nothing she could find to wear, there were no hairstyles that were working for her today, and she felt like she was getting white hairs and little wrinkles every minute!

She felt like a nervous school girl. She groaned, why the hell did she agree to this again?

Sighing heavily, she threw clothes around as she tried to find an outfit for her date today.

Why was she so damn nervous?

'Maybe, it's 'cause this is the same guy that broke your heart in a million pieces and left you with a little souvenir?' Kagome answered in her mind, groaning again. It was hopeless, there was nothing she could find. "URGH!" She growled tearing off a bunch of dresses from their hangers.

Something shiny and white suddenly caught her eye. It was shoved in the very back, very corner of her closet.

Slowly, she pulled it out, feeling the satin material and eying the generous neckline and flowing skirt.

This was it, this was the dress!

Running to her bathroom, she hurriedly turned on the shower before climbing in. She needed all the time she could get to look her best tonight.

* * *

Inuyasha fingered his tie nervously, popping a mint in his mouth, and clutching onto the bouquet of daisies, roses, and chrysanthemums. He swallowed thickly before finally gathering up the courage to press the doorbell.

This was it. This was really happening.

He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. 'I can do this!' He though, trying to ease his restlessness. 'I can do this, I can do-' His thoughts were suddenly caught off and his mind went blank as he stared at Kagome from the opened door.

She looked like an angel, dressed in white with silver trimmings. He felt his jaws slacken and his hands were probably shaking by now. The light of the moon was spreading over her body, illuminating her even further. She was glowing and angelic. Her hair was simple, floating down her smooth back in thick waves and contrasting with the silk white of her dress, the cream of her skin. She was breathtaking.

"Hello Inuyasha."

He couldn't breathe.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello? I really didn't expect to come back to this story. There's so many mistakes and it's pretty funny how terrible it is. I wrote this when I was super young, or alteast, a lot younger than I am now. It's a silly story. I just feel like I should finish it up, but I don't know. Still not sure. I felt bad leaving all the readers with a dead-end, but then again all the readers probably don't even read fanfiction anymore. Well.. Idk. I still end up blushing from embarrassment when I read over old work. LOL.


	21. Je t'aime

He couldn't keep his eyes off her, he could barely even keep his jaw from hitting the ground. He observed her from across the table as she demurely nibbled on her food. He was a man that loved his food, not many things could take his attention away from food, but damn was it hard to concentrate on anything else but her.

Kagome slowly met his gaze. She could feel his eyes on her, and it definitely made her uncomfortable. It'd be a lie, if she said she wasn't flattered though. She was flattered, very flattered actually. When he first arrived to pick her up all the way to car ride, all he did was blubber about how beautiful she looked. Now here they were sitting across from eachother at a gorgeous, not to mention _expensive_ restaurant with a definite romantic theme. The lights were dimmed, the interior full of sultry shades of red and black, classic paintings hung on the walls, and rose petals were spread _everywhere. _Seductive sounds from the restaurant's cabaret singer wafted in the air. The entire second floor was even privately reserved just for them.

He didn't turn away from her eyes, he felt like the luckiest man alive right now. "You are so beautiful." He couldn't stop saying it, it was hard to say anything else because that was all that filled his head at the moment.

Her cheeks colored and she daintily dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "You already said that. I can't even count how many times you've said it tonight" She giggled, "But thank you, it's still flattering."

A mustached man appeared, placing the tab on their table. "We hope we've made you experience here at _À toi, pour toujours _very memorable-" He nodded towards Inuyasha. "-Monseigneur." Then turning to Kagome, he gently lifted her hand to his lips before kissing her knuckles slowly, _sensuously_. "Madam."

A growl tore from Inuyasha's throat. He stood quickly, wrapping his hands onto the man's throat with a snarl. "You should learn to keep your fuckin' hands to yourself or_ you'll _have a very memorable memory of getting thrown out of the window."

The man blanched, helplessly looking at Inuyasha's choking grip. "Yes monseigneur, I'm sorry! I apologize!" His pleading still didn't faze the heated hanyou.

Kagome ran to them, smacking Inuyasha's arm and yelling. "Inuyasha, stop it right now! Let him go!" She watched his eyes flicker incessantly from amber to red. "_Inuyasha_. I'm serious. Drop the man now or I'll leave." Still, he continued gripping onto the waiter. Kagome gave an aggravated groan, running a hand through her hair. "This was such a waste of time, I should have never agreed to this date. This was a stupid, stupid mistake. You'll _never _change."

Instantly, the waiter was dropped carelessly onto the burgundy carpet and Inuyasha whirled to face Kagome with pleading eyes. "Fuck!" He cursed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" She stared at him blankly, her lips tugged down into a frown. "Kagome, I'm sorry okay? I really meant for this night to be perfect. I've been planning it all day to be like something out of a movie. I wanted it to be everything you ever wanted. I wanted..." His ears drooped and dejectedly, he whispered, "I wanted to make you love me again."

Kagome swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly felt dry, shock over riding her anger. "Wh-what did you say?"

His amber gaze raised from the floor to meet her eyes. "I.." Pink colored his cheeks. "I wanted to make you love me again."

Suddenly, her anger returned and she spoke sharply with balled fists. "So you can leave me again for the next pair of long legs and _breasts_?"

Not even waiting for his answer, she spun on her heels, storming down the stairs and out of the restaurant. He had some nerve saying something like that. _Love him again?_ Make the same mistake twice so she could be broken again? No, she wouldn't let it happen. It couldn't happen, she would never allow herself to be that naive again. She, Kagome Higurashi, would not be called a fool twice.

Fury continued clawing at her, blanketing itself around her.

And what infuriated her even more was that she _knew_ that somehow, someway Inuyasha Takahashi _could_ trap her into being helplessly, maddeningly, devotedly in love with him again... because she never really stopped in the first place.

* * *

"Mizuko, sweetheart, come sit next to your lonely 'ol grandma."

Mizuko giggled cutely, crawling onto her grandmother's lap. "What do you think mommy and daddy are doing right now?"

Mrs. Higurashi cuddled her tiny grand-daughter. "I don't know sweetheart, maybe they're having dinner somewhere."

"I hope mommy and daddy get together again. Then, we could be one big happy family!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled tightly. Would she be willing to accept the man who abandoned her daughter in the most devastating ways as her son in law? She just didn't know. She could still remember Kagome broken, crying in anguish every single night. She could still recall the times when she held onto her daughter, trying to console an endlessly sobbing Kagome.

"Do you really want that Mizuko?"

Mizuko beamed up at her grandmother, nodding her head vigorously. "Mhm! More than anything in the _whole wide world_!" She emphasized her point by stretched her arms apart and spinning on her toes.

Mrs. Higurashi bit her lip, tenderly patting her grand-daughter's head.

For Mizuko, she could try to accept him again.

* * *

"Let me go Inuyasha!"

He held onto her tighter, nuzzling his face into her hair and breathing her scent in deeply. "No. Fuck no! Kagome, I wont do that to you. I'm here for good now, can't get rid of me now. I wont hurt you, never."

Kagome beat her hands against his chest, close to tears. "You said that the first time." Bitterness laced her voice, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on _me_, and you aren't going to fool me twice Inuyasha! I wont be that stupid again."

Internally, he bled, he bled for causing her so much pain. He wanted to smash his face into glass repeatedly for his carelessness, for his_ callousness_. If only he could go back in time and prevent himself from making such a big mistake. He would beat himself to a bloody pulp. "_Don't do it! She loves you, you idiot! And you love her._" He would say to his past self.

No matter how many time she pounded her small fists against his chest, he kept her in his arms. He would never let her go now, she was his to keep, and he was hers to take.

"Kagome." He pulled her back slightly to stare down at her watery orbs, but still kept his tight hold on her body. "I lo-"

"Don't you dare Inuysha! Don't you fucking _dare_ say it." She was shaking visibly as tears finally made their way down her cheeks.

He would take away all the pain she was feeling, erase it all from existence if he could. Helplessly, he watched each crystal tear that dripped down her eyes.

"But... but I do love-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" She shrieked, finally tearing herself out of his embrace. "I don't want to hear any of it! Just leave me alone!"

He took a step towards her to pull her into his arms again, but a shout stilled his movements. Flicking his eyes towards the sound, his blood boiled at the sight of the intruder.

A guttural growl ripped its way out of his throat, "Bankotsu..."

Bankotsu returned his heated glare, protectively standing in-front of the shaking woman. "I was walking to my car from the noodle shop a block away when I heard her screaming. What the fuck did you do _now _Takahashi?"

Inuyasha bared his fangs at the man. "Get outta here bastard! It's none of your concern."

"She _is _my concern! You had your chance and you blew it!" Bankotsu wrapped an arm around Kagome, smirking Inuyasha's way when she clutched onto him tightly. "She's free to choose who she wants to be with, and it's obviously not you." He stroked her hair soothingly. "It'll never be you after what _you _did."

Inuyasha continued growling, readying himself to pounce at the man. The bastard just dug his own grave by touching _his_ Kagome.

Swiftly, Kagome twisted from Bankotsu's embrace to face Inuyasha. Her eyes now puffy with a scowl in place. "He's right Inuyasha. I could never want to be with you now, not after everything. Just..." Shoulders dropped as she murmured, "Just _please_ let me go, I'm so tired." Then, grabbing onto Bankotsu's arm, she whispered something in his ear and he nodded before leading her away.

Inuyasha watched in defeat as she left with the bastard. His heart breaking with every step she took.

* * *

**A/N**: I was happy to still see some familiar names leave reviews. I was thinking about revising all the old chapters, but then that would take entirely too much work. Lately, I've just been in the mood to type away and write. Most likely, there are plenty of mistakes in this chapter, but I can _never _perfectly write anything with no grammar/spelling mistakes at all. (X

By the way, I've started a new story called,** Behind the Glitz and the Glam**.

Summary: Millions of adoring fans are dazzled by their charms, everyone believes that one day, their beloved couple will have the picture perfect family with beautiful children. They're the perfect couple, perfect in everyway for eachother...**on film**. Who knew it was so easy to fool millions of people?

Feel free to leave a little review for me or check out my new story. (:


	22. AN: VERY CONFUSING

Okay, so, I just want to clear up a few things... Uhm, I've been editing a lot of the old chapters. I figured that most of them were too horrifyingly cringe-worthy and I wanted to make it more readable atleast, even if it still isn't exactly the best writing. For a bunch of old chapters, I've even rewritten them completely, and right now things are extremely confusing after chapter 8 because I rewrote Ch.7 completely, so a lot of things have been left out. Although, I'm working on a _new_ chapter 8 to replace the current one up. I'm also going to rewrite/revise every single chapter until they're more understandable and less ridiculous. As of right now, the majority of this story is pretty ridiculous. (X SO, for anyone who is confused, I'm sorry. I promise to get up all the rewritten chapters up asap.

-Abby


End file.
